Story Of The Future
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: Rini is trainer to be the best Sailor Scout in the world
1. Default Chapter

Story of the Future  
  
Episode One  
  
"Meetings... and more"   
  
Serena anxiously signed onto the Internet. As the modem dialed the desired number, she tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk. Finally the screen clicked over into her server. She let out a small yelp of joy when the mail icon flashed, telling her that someone had written.  
  
Serena checked the name. "Hg Power," she said softly. That was Sailor Mercury's name, and it was a message telling her there was a scout meeting in their private chatroom at 3:30.  
  
Serena selected the next piece of mail. It was simply a letter from Molly, updating her on the gossip at Tokyo since she had left. Serena wrote her a quick reply, saying she was doing well, and went to the next piece of e- mail.  
  
The letter said simply, "It's coming, and you ain't seen nothing yet." It was unsigned. She checked the name, but all it said was ImperDark. She had no idea what the letter was trying to say, nor did she really care.  
  
She signed off and glanced around her hotel room. Darien was off at a meeting with some representatives from defense department. She checked the clock. It was two hours until her meeting with the scouts. She lied down on the bed and sighed.  
  
"Some vacation." she groaned. She and Darien had arranged a retreat to New York City for a couple of weeks. But they had only been here three days and already Darien was getting hassled about Crystal Tokyo's defense. And she was getting hassled on scout business. "Never any peace and quiet. It's a wonder I have any personal life at all."  
  
Serena looked down at her body and smiled. Sure, it was cool to be queen of Crystal Tokyo, but it was even better being plain 26-year-old Serena. And it was even better when she was with her plain, normal husband.  
  
At that point, he walked in and tossed his keys onto the table. "Hey, Serena." he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hi, Muffin." she answered backed, enjoying the moment of being an average married couple. Sure their marriage was a rocky one, but they always patched up problems. "How was the meeting?"  
  
"Too official. I'm beat," he announced and leaped on the bed next to her. She smiled and proceeded to rub his back while he relaxed. "What do you say to a real American dinner?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh that'd be wonderful! I bet their food here is awesome!" Serena said as she kneaded his muscles.  
  
Darien smiled and nodded. "Good. It'll give us a chance to get out and really explore this place. I here it's the Big Orange of America."  
  
Serena smiled. "I love oranges!" She laid down next to him.  
  
They spent the next half hour just talking about the future, their lives, how fun it would be just to be a normal couple for a few days. Finally, Serena checked her watch and signed online. Darien gave her a peck on the cheek and went to take a nap.  
  
Serena entered the chatroom under the screen name MoonGal348. The others were already there.  
  
***  
  
MoonGal348: Hey guys! How's it goin?  
  
Hg Power: Hi! How's the vacation?  
  
ThunderSalr: How's the food?  
  
MoonGal348: Haven't tried the food yet. We're going out to dinner later. New York is beautiful, but I can't wait to see you again. It's been forever since we talked in person!  
  
V LoveChic: Got that right!  
  
Hg Power: Okay let's get down to business. Everyone here?  
  
ThunderSalr: Yup!  
  
V LoveChic: As far as I know.  
  
FireGrl1264: Let's get on with it!  
  
MoonGal348: Right here!  
  
Hg Power: Okay, first institute of business. New powers. Did everyone attend Mars' seminar?  
  
V LoveChic: I did, and it was fantastic. I think I came back with stronger powers than ever before.  
  
FireGrl1264: Thanx, guyz.  
  
Hg Power: Well, that increased our powers tenfold. I think we can safely say there's no monster we can't defeat.  
  
MoonGal348: Hey, I have an issue that just popped up. I got a piece of mail from this weird screen name. It said, "It's coming and you ain't seen nothing yet."  
  
MoonGal348: The screen name was ImperDark.  
  
MoonGal348: Any clues?  
  
V LoveChic: Probably a scam. I wouldn't think anything of it.  
  
Hg Power: Anyone who uses double negatives and words like "ain't" is nobody to worry about.  
  
MoonGal348: All right, just letting you know.  
  
ThunderSalr: And also, Jupiter is having a camp out in about two months to organize a new economic plan for the new budget. Anyone is welcome to join, but I think you  
  
ThunderSalr: should be there, MoonGal.  
  
MoonGal348: I will, and I'll tell Darien.  
  
FireGrl1264: No names! Just screen names!  
  
MoonGal348: Ooops, I mean TuxMan.  
  
Lita sat at her computer, trying to concentrate on the meeting. For a minute, she could see the screen clearly. Then, the next, she just couldn't seem to hear anything but Andrew...packing his things.  
  
Lita held her tears back. After all, she knew it was coming. She and Andrew had been having some major problems. However, Lita was willing to work them out. Andrew just wanted to give up. Andrew had won and he was moving out.  
  
"Do you want to keep this?" he asked her coldly. She turned around. It was a small vase she had made for him.  
  
"No...no." she said softly, trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.  
  
Andrew threw the vase in the trash. Lita felt her control slipping. She remembered all the days she had spent with Andrew, laughing and talking. She remembered cooking meals for him. She thought back to late nights when they would watch movies until the sun rose.  
  
Lita looked down at her growing stomach. Even the baby wouldn't keep Andrew here, although he promised to support her if she needed help. She knew he would.  
  
"Well, that's it. Um, I'll send the papers later." he said.  
  
"Actually...I do require one thing, Andrew." Lita stood up.  
  
Andrew looked at her. She walked over to him. "Andrew...are you sure you want to do this? We can't work it out?"  
  
Andrew shook his head fiercely. "No. We can't." he said harshly.  
  
Lita's body went numb. "Fine. Then as Queen of Jupiter, I renounce your title as King. Give me the crown." she said coldly.  
  
Andrew was thrown off. He hadn't expected that. "I thought...I thought..."  
  
Lita looked at him. "It is my destiny to be Queen. I rule Jupiter, you do not. If you wish to leave, surrender the crown."  
  
Andrew slowly pulled the crown out and gave it to Lita. Then he turned around and slammed the door.  
  
That slam was the breaking point for Lita. She collapsed oon the floor, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Oh Andrew." she sobbed.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat tapping at her keyboard. Darien, who had awoken a couple minutes ago, snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Meatball head." he said.  
  
"Hi, Darien." she said back and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Darien pulled up a chair and began rubbing his spouse's shoulders. "Scout meeting?" he asked. She nodded silently and continued typing. "That interesting, huh?" he asked her. She nodded, not listening.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll go meet that cute blonde in the lobby." he said, standing up.  
  
"Have fun." she muttered, then blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Darien chuckled. "Glad to see you're paying attention. I'm hurt. You'd think this scout business is more important than cuddling with your husband."  
  
Serena gave him a look and then turned back to the meeting. Darien resumed rubbing her shoulders. "So, um, you free tonight?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Serena thought a moment. "Well, me and my husband are going out to dinner. But if you want to get together later..."  
  
"That sounds good. Unless you've got a date with someone else..." he said.  
  
"Oh no, not tonight." she grinned and lightly kissed him.  
  
Darien moaned and deepened the kiss. "So I'll meet you here tonight?" he asked huskily.  
  
Serena smiled slyly and nodded. Then she turned back to the computer.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, uh, sir!" a voice called out. The dark figure that had been huddled over the computer turned toward him.  
  
The eager courier bowed low then ran to the figure. "I have brought great information concerning these Sailor Scouts. Apparently, there are more they haven't met yet, and that they're transformation to Crystal Tokyo came abruptly early."  
  
"Yes? What does that have to do with anything?" the figure asked.  
  
"Since these scouts never met, that means destiny can be changed. These other Scouts..." he glanced down at his notebook, "Uranus, Neptune, and Starlights do not even know of Sailor Moon. Or Earth. My understanding is they have led uneventful lives ever since the transition between millennium."  
  
The dark figure looked impatient, so the courier continued, "That means we could easily go back in time before this whole Tanya thing ever happened and prevent them from reaching this point in happiness."  
  
The figure laughed even harder. "I'm through with playing with the timeline. The NegaMoon family should've showed that the Imperium just can't handle that. No, we need a new plan. You're information is of no value. Leave me."  
  
The figure turned back to the computer. He was observing the scouts "secret meeting", but they hadn't revealed anything of interest so far.  
  
"Just wait, Sailor Scouts. I will find your weak point and I will destroy you." the figure said. "Nobody can defeat the Imperium of Darkness!"  
  
***  
  
Raye looked over Scott. He was pale and feverish. "Sweetheart?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"Raye? Hi honey." he said weakly.  
  
Raye looked at him closely. "Oh, you look awful! We've got to get a doctor." she announced reaching for the phone.  
  
"No, Raye. It won't be of help. I knew this was coming." Scott said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"The Imperium. It's coming back. It's powering up, using tremendous energy. Don't worry," he paused and coughed, "I'll be fine once my body recovers from the energy drain."  
  
Raye's eyes flamed with anger. "Who drained you? When I meet them..."  
  
"Nobody drained me, my fiery flower. But I was born into the Imperium and have Imperium blood. That alone drained me. Everybody who isn't involved in the plan is being drained. The Imperium hatching something big. You guys better watch your backs."  
  
Raye nodded, and gave her husband a drink of water. Then, she went off into the den of their house. The fire place burned with large flames. She crouched before, basking in its comfort. It may not have been a temple surrounding, but it was close enough. She felt safe. Yet, she had to warn the others, somehow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Three  
  
"Good News...and Bad"   
  
"Darien...Darien, wake up." a familiar voice echoed in Darien's ears as he was brought back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw two deep blue eyes staring at him. The voice rung in his ears, and he tried to place it. It was so near, like he had heard it everyday. But he couldn't remember.  
  
"Serena?" he asked. The blue eyes blinked and the face pulled back. It was not Serena, it was a stranger. "Who are you?"  
  
The face smiled. "I'm Ariana. We met just a few minutes ago. I hope you didn't hit your head too hard."  
  
Darien felt no pain at all. Probably because he was accustomed to rougher and thicker pain. "I'm fine. Where's Serena?"  
  
"She hasn't come back. You've been out for about two minutes."  
  
Suddenly it came back to Darien. "Oh my god, she's pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"  
  
Ariana smiled and helped him up. The customers stared at him for a moment and went back to their dinner. "Congratulations. I take it you weren't expecting that."  
  
"No! I mean, I'm happy. It's just a surprise. That's all. Oh man, I better find her. She's probably a mess." Darien said as he paid the bill and grabbed his coat.  
  
Ariana stared at him for a moment. "Have we met before?" she finally asked.  
  
Darien looked up at her. [[She feels it, too]] he thought. "No." he said and walked out.  
  
Whatever that was, it was over. Now he had to patch things up with Serena.  
  
***  
  
Lita clutched her stomach again. But this time it wasn't in nausea. It was pain. "Aaaaahhhh!" she cried out and fell to the floor.  
  
Lita halfway expected Andrew to run in, but he didn't. No one was in her apartment at all. She knew something was terribly wrong, but the pain was so unbearable. Almost as bad as her "transition" from the 20th century to the 30th.  
  
As the pain subsided, she felt a small bit of moisture. She gasped and grabbed for the phone.  
  
"Hello, Amy here." a familiar voice said.  
  
Lita panicked, "Amy!" she said.  
  
Amy heard the panic in Lita's voice. Instantly her instincts went up. "Lita, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's hurts. Amy, I hurt!" she said, barely unable to get the words out for fear that another spurt of pain would jolt her.  
  
"Lita, calm down. You're going to need to transform to Sailor Jupiter, and then I'll transport you here." Amy said, struggling to keep her voice calm. She wasn't sure what Lita was talking about, but she sounded extremely scared.  
  
"Okay..." Lita said, almost afraid to transform. "JUPITER POWER!" she cried out.  
  
As Lita transformed, pain roared throughout her body. It was sharp, unmerciful pain that would not cease to torment her. When she had finished, she cried out in extreme pain. Amy heard her and got a lock on her.  
  
Lita was transported to a private room. There, Amy had her detransform and checked out.  
  
"I think...I think it's the baby..." she whispered.  
  
Amy did a double-take. "A baby? Good Lord!" She quickly undress Lita and performed an examination on her. Lita's face was strewn with tears as Amy pulled out an ultrasound machine. She slid the cold gel onto Lita's abdomen and gently move the mechanism around.  
  
"What...what is it?" Lita was scared to ask.  
  
Amy shook her head. "I dunno, the picture's fuzzy for a moment. Does this hurt?" she asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but nothing I can't handle. It's okay." Lita said, her eyes focused on the screen.  
  
"Are you sure you were pregnant? How long?" Amy asked.  
  
"Four months. I had an ultrasound." Lita said, her voice choked when the picture remained blank.  
  
Amy kept searching the screen. Finally, she noticed a small clump on the screen. She focused in on it and pursed her lips together. "Lita...I'm sorry." she said quietly.  
  
Lita felt herself falling down a large black hole. "No!" she cried out. "I can't be! It was healthy! I did nothing wrong!"  
  
Amy put her arms around her friend. "Lita, these things happen. For no reason. But your baby is dead."  
  
***  
  
"A new soldier." the Emperor muttered under his breath [[I don't want to chance that the Sailor Scouts can meet this soldier. We must attack now.]] he thought to himself.  
  
"Your highness, I have begun to build up an attack force. Using the energy of Imperium sources no longer in use, I now have enough to begin construction on a large weapon." a voice said behind him.  
  
He turned and saw his trusted messenger. "Ah, thank you Sorcia. Any other news?"  
  
The female general pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "No. However, I recommend we send down a few preliminary youmas. Just to see what we're up against." Sorcia said.  
  
"Absolutely not! We can't let the Scouts know we're at odds against them. We have to attack fast and strong. And it has to be one move. They can't know of an enemy. That'll give them a chance to build their defenses up." he said and turned around. Sorcia nodded in agreement and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
As Sorcia was walking, she felt something tug at her. She sensed a presence coming, something unknown. But she knew it would not be good for the empire. The loss of Tanya and Scott had proven that. She was determined to beat these Scouts at their own game.  
  
"Sorcia!" a male voice called.  
  
Sorcia turned in time to see Rilian, another general come towards her. She groaned and put on a smile. "Rilian, how nice to see you."  
  
"What's this I hear about you undertaking the emperor's plan to rid the Sailor Scouts?" he commanded.  
  
Sorcia's fake smile took on a sneering quality. "Yes, I have been selected to work with that project."  
  
"A FEMALE general on such a terrible mission? I think I will consult the Emperor on this matter." Rilian said, taken aback.  
  
She grinned evilly, "Consult all you want, but I've been put on the project."  
  
Rilian gave her a withering glare as he started off in the direction of the emperor. Sorcia chuckled to herself. Sure, Rilian may be stronger and faster than her, but she had outmaneuvered him. And she felt good about it.  
  
***  
  
"Serena? Please open the door." Darien called out. He had tried for over half an hour to talk to her, and had failed miserably. "Sweetheart? Please. Can we just talk?"  
  
The door opened. Instead of seeing his beautiful, happy bride, he saw a stone face, the type she wore to battles. And it was directed to him. She threw a blanket and pillow out to him. Then slammed the door.  
  
[[Guess I'm not sleeping in the bed.]] he thought glumly as he made up the couch. Not that he could blame his wife. After all, he had blown it. He should've known better. And it wasn't the first time he had been made to sleep on the couch. He recalled the time he had called Queen Serenity "Meatball-head" in front of the royal members of Mercury. He spent two weeks on the couch for that.  
  
As he lied on the couch, he heard Serena sobbing quietly. [[Oh, great! There goes any chance of sleeping. I have to fix this.]] he thought as he stood up. But she had locked the door. How was he going to get in?  
  
A thought occurred to him and he quietly transformed to Tuxedo Mask. Opening the window, he could easily jump to their bedroom. Of course, if he lost his footing, it would be 24 floors down.  
  
Effortlessly, he jumped from window to window. He pushed on the pane lightly, only to find it open. He could see his beloved face down, crying into a pillow.  
  
He silently jumped in and shut the window. Transforming back in Darien, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Serena didn't look up, but her sobs quieted. Darien brought her up to him and held her closely.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I don't know what came over me. It was a horrible thing to do." he said apologetically.  
  
Serena continued crying into his chest, but she nodded her agreement. He continued, "And I understand if you want a divorce. I mean, after all the death, rebirths, and destinies, we can end it all because I was being a moronic jerk."  
  
Serena paused, but then continued crying. Darien took a breath and went on, "Of course, I don't know who will defend Earth. Or who will rule Crystal Tokyo. And god knows what the tabloids will say."  
  
This got a giggle out of Serena. She sniffled and looked up at him. Her eyes swollen from crying and her hair tousled, she was still the most beautiful creature Darien had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"You were a jerk." she said.  
  
"That's an understatement." he answered.  
  
"A complete moron!" she continued.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Serena felt more empowerment. "A horrible piece of pond scum!"  
  
Darien smiled and nodded. "You know it."  
  
Serena glared at him, half serious. "A MAN!" she said.  
  
"Whoa, now that's going too far!" Darien stood up, acting offended.  
  
Serena smiled and stood up next to him. "I forgive you." she said softly. "Now get your blankets and come back here." she whispered. "And use the door this time," she added.  
  
Darien smiled and grabbed his bedding. He joined Serena at the foot of the bed.  
  
"So does this mean we're okay?" he asked her.  
  
"How could I not forgive the father of my daughter?" Serena asked softly, her hand drifting to her abdomen.  
  
His heart overflowed with love for his wife and their unborn child. Feeling his eyes mist, he kneeled down and gently kissed her abdomen. "And what a miraculous daughter she will be." he whispered to her.  
  
***  
  
Raye closed her eyes. She felt a very dangerous presence near. "Scott." she whispered.  
  
Scott opened his eyes. He sat up next to her on the bed and looked down. Her face contorted. "Scott." she whispered again.  
  
He knew she was sensing something. He had been feeling darkness around him ever since he had gotten sick. But now that he was better, he took as a bad sign. It meant the Imperium had gained enough energy.  
  
"Raye, I'm here. What do you see?" he asked her. He knew she could sense things about the future.  
  
"It's so dark...so incredibly dark." she whispered.  
  
Scott nodded. She was feeling the Imperium's power. Dark masses of energy that could engulf a person forever.  
  
"No light..." she whispered.  
  
Scott saw that as a bad sign. The light of the Sailor Scouts wasn't in her vision. The Imperium was planning something major.  
  
"And...a ship in the stars." she said. Then, without warning, she opened her eyes.  
  
Scott held her close. "It's okay sweetheart. You can discuss this at another meeting." he said.  
  
Raye nodded, holding back her fear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Four  
  
"Two months later..."   
  
Darien looked up and saw an adorable face coming towards him. He grinned and began running towards her. She giggled.  
  
He hadn't seen her in two weeks. She had gone off to a training school, one that would help her in the future. He had missed her though. Even though she was a year older, he loved being around her.  
  
"Darien! I missed you." she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
He smiled back. "I missed you, too. You were gone so long."  
  
She smiled and her face glowed. "But I'm back now."  
  
Darien sighed. He loved her smile, it brightened his day. Her eyes sparkled as she hugged him again.  
  
"Darien...Darien...remember." a voice said in his head.  
  
He jumped. He was in his bed. He looked around. It was his room. Serena snuggled next to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair. What a great dream. He loved dreaming of his past on Earth during the Silver Millennium. And of Serena.  
  
[[But that wasn't Serena]] he instantly thought. Serena had golden hair, and she had never visited Earth. No...it was...someone else. [[Who?]] he asked himself.  
  
"Darien," Serena murmured next to him.  
  
Darien looked down at his wife. "Yes?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.  
  
"You're holding too tightly." Instantly, Darien released her and kissed her head. She sighed and rolled over and her belly. Though she was only four months along, her stomach had more roundness. Their daughter was growing beautifully.  
  
"I love you." he said as he rolled over and forgot about the dream.  
  
***  
  
Lita laughed at Ariana's dry comments to another bar patron. She was growing attached to the sarcastic bar matron, the one she had seen every night for a month straight. After hearing of her husband and child, she needed comfort. So she had drifted from bar to bar, and settled at Tokyo Palace.  
  
"Leave it to the movies." Ariana pushed a drunken guy away and headed towards Lita. "Hey, Lita. What can I get you tonight?" she asked her.  
  
Over the past two months, Ariana and Lita had become acquaintances, talking about the weather and the latest news.  
  
"Oh, I think a scotch will do. Followed by a Jack Daniels." Lita said casually. She had grown acquired to several liquors since she made herself known at the bar. Ariana nodded and went to fetch the drinks.  
  
Lita hated being alone. So to help her get over the loss of both Andrew and her unborn child, she drank herself into a stupor late at nights, and slept the hangover away during the day. It helped keep her mind off her problems, but it also kept her mind off several important duties.  
  
Lita was living off the royal treasury. Sure, they had enough to keep Lita at bars until she was far into the next millennium, but they would want to know where the money was going. And she had skipped three scouts meetings. She hadn't talked to them in months. She didn't care.  
  
Amy left messages on her machine constantly, reminding her of meetings. Lita just skipped over them, not wanting to be reminded of responsibilities.  
  
Ariana put Lita's drinks down. "There you are. Did you see the news? It appears Queen Serenity and King Endymion are expecting an heir to the throne."  
  
Lita looked up. [[Serena and Darien were expecting?? Already? Why, they'd only been married...]] Lita had lost track of the months and realized it was very possible. "Wow!" was all she could get out.  
  
"Yeah. They are certain it's a girl. Intend to name her Serenity." Ariana said as she wiped the counter.  
  
[[Rini.]] Lita thought. She made a mental note to call them and get the details. She gulped down her drinks. "Ariana, give me another. Make it a double." she said, slightly slurring.  
  
***  
  
"Two months! And you haven't built anything that has enough power!" the Emperor screeched.  
  
Sorcia wrung her hands. "Well, nothing with that amount, no. But not to worry, no new soldier yet. The king and queen are expecting a daughter. Sailor Venus is visiting her home planet. Sailor Mercury is still working happily, we haven't found her weak spot yet. Sailor Jupiter seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth. Sailor Mars has been staying at home everyday."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE SIMPLE LIVES! I WANT A WEAPON!" the Emperor shouted in disgust.  
  
"Sir." a male voice said. "I believe I know how to secure the erratic pulses of power emanating from the Neo-Moon."  
  
The Emperor looked up and saw Rilian standing there with a triumphant face. "Rilian. How?"  
  
"Your highness, I have already made plans to secure the source. At your command, it is done." he said, smirking at a shocked Sorcia.  
  
"Do it. Dismissed." he commanded.  
  
Rilian and Sorcia both exited. "Not bad, Rilian." Sorcia said sarcastically.  
  
"If you had thought to get power from other sources other than the Imperium, the Emperor would have commended you."  
  
Rilian just smiled and walked off. "Do some studying, Sorcia. It's a big universe out there."  
  
Meanwhile, the Emperor glared at his computer. [[A new soldier. To defeat the Imperium.]] he thought. There had to be something he could do besides hack into chatrooms for the Sailor Scouts.  
  
***  
  
"Raye...do you feel it?" Scott asked.  
  
Raye nodded. "Yes. It's happening. I can sense it."  
  
Scott and Raye had been sitting by the fire when instantly Raye had tensed up. Scott, accustomed to the sensations of the Imperium of Darkness, knew she had just had a psychic vision.  
  
"We still have a few more months. They don't have enough energy." Scott said.  
  
Raye scanned her mind. The Imperium was doing something and it was very big. This attack could mean the end. She knew something dreadful was going to happen. "I see...death." she whispered to Scott.  
  
Scott took his bride in his arms. "You see change, dearest. Not death, transition."  
  
Raye concentrated on the flames before her. She mentally let them engulf her body, surround her soul. They entered her spirit, piercing her heart. "No, they say death." she gasped as the flame made a picture. A picture of a blast...and a small girl. No...she was being protected by a shadow. An unknown protector.  
  
Suddenly, the flames returned to the fire. Raye looked at Scott. "Death, they say death." she repeated, more sure then ever.  
  
Scott held her tightly. He didn't want to say it, but he saw death too.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing can happen to us. Remember? It's our destiny to rule Mars." Scott said.  
  
Raye looked at him. "Destiny has different ways of revealing itself." she said.  
  
***  
  
Lita closed her eyes. Oh, man, what a hangover! She locked all darkness out of her room and crawled into bed. By then, her stomach lurched and she quickly made her way to the bathroom. For fifteen minutes, she rode the porcelain bus. Finally she slept on the cool tile of the bathroom floor.  
  
That's where Amy found her. "Oh, Lita!" she gasped as she saw her snoozing. She flushed the contents down the toilet and quickly transformed to Sailor Mercury. [[I'll get a lot more done this way.]] she thought as she picked up a snoozing Lita easily and laid her down on the bed. Then she took note of the liquor bottle around the room. She detransformed.  
  
"Well, I better get started." she said to herself and began cleaning up the apartment.  
  
Lita woke up about two hours later. She looked around her room and almost screamed! It was clean. She also smelled food cooking in the kitchen. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went out to see who her trespasser was.  
  
"Amy!" Lita said in surprise.  
  
Amy smiled at her friend. "Glad to see you're up. I made you some lunch, but I guess since it's 4:00, you could call it an early dinner."  
  
Lita smiled and thanked her friend. She noticed the apartment was spotless. "Did you clean up too?" she asked her, amazed.  
  
Amy nodded and handed her a plate containing her famous lasagna. "Eat it all." Amy said. "'No matter how sick you are."  
  
Lita set her plate on the table. "I'm not that sick..." she began.  
  
"I noticed vomit in the toilet and liquor bottles around the bed. You were sick alright. Hangover?"  
  
Amy sat across from Lita. "Yeah." Lita said and dove into her plate. It had been weeks since she had a good meal.  
  
"Tell me Lita, since when do you drink?" Amy asked.  
  
Lita glanced up. "Oh...I started drinking a while ago."  
  
"Since Andrew left?" Amy asked.  
  
Lita's head popped up and she saw Amy staring at her. "How...how'd you know about that?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "Lita, where do you think Andrew went?"  
  
Lita felt her cheeks grow hot. "I...don't know."  
  
"Then night he left, he came to Greg asking for a place to stay. He's been staying in our house for the past two months." Amy said. "Now, I love Andrew and all, but me and Greg are still newlyweds. We would like some privacy from time to time."  
  
Lita stood up. "You took him in?!" she shouted.  
  
Amy nodded. "I figured you two would work it out sooner or later. But I didn't think it would this later. He knows about the baby."  
  
Lita had to sit down. Andrew had known all the time. And he had never come to her, never once had he called. She felt her heart break all over again.  
  
"So he never once tried to...call?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
Amy looked at her friend and saw the pain in her eyes. "Oh, Lita. He loves you so much, but something is holding him back from talking to you."  
  
A tear trickled down her face. "Amy, I feel so alone. Why doesn't he come home?"  
  
Amy couldn't answer the question. All she knew was that it was destiny for Andrew and Lita to be together and they would, eventually.  
  
***  
  
Ariana wiped off the bar counter and looked at Lita. She looked even more down now than she had when she first came in. "Lita?" she asked her.  
  
Lita looked up. "Uh, I know that we don't know each other very well, but is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh...it's just my life. It's always been screwy. Heartbreak and all." Lita said, trying to trivialize her pain.  
  
"Wanna talk about it? After all, I'm a bartender. It's part of my job." Ariana said, leaning on the bar.  
  
For a strange reason, Lita trusted Ariana, and told her everything that had happened, leaving out the part about her being queen of Jupiter. Ariana absorbed it all and listened patiently. Finally, she handed Lita a handkerchief.  
  
"You know, I feel as if I know you. And I have this strange feeling that everything's going to be okay." Ariana said. She poured Lita some coffee.  
  
Lita looked up at the sympathetic bartender. "Ariana...where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, I came to Crystal Tokyo about the same time you came here. I used to work in a pizza place in New York City. You know, the United States. I was born in Japan though. I move to the US a couple years ago to attend school. After I was fired from the pizza place, I moved back here and got this job." Ariana said.  
  
"Why were you fired?" Lita asked.  
  
Ariana smiled a little. "Fraternizing with customers. A couple was eating dinner, and apparently the woman thought her husband was leering at me. She got mad and stormed out, telling the guy she was pregnant. He wasn't expecting it and fainted." She giggled, then continued, "So I woke him up. My boss saw it as grounds to fire me."  
  
Lita smiled. "Sorry."  
  
Ariana shrugged and got a beer for another couple. "I don't know why I came back here. Something was just telling me I guess."  
  
"I could use a shot of whiskey." Lita said. Ariana grinned and got her one. Then, they both started talking about the latest gossip. 


	4. Chapter 4

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Five  
  
"Problems"   
  
"Ariana..." a low voice called out. "Ariana..."  
  
Ariana peered into the darkness. She saw a dim light in the distance. "I'm coming...who are you?"  
  
"Ariana..." the voice echoed on.  
  
Ariana tried to run, but her feet wouldn't move. "I can't find you!" she called out in the darkness.  
  
"Ariana!" a little boy screeched out. "Ariana come back! Don't leave me!"  
  
Ariana woke with a start. She panted at the recurrinng dream. [[What could it mean?]]  
  
She glanced around her apartment. She was in Crystal Tokyo, she could see the palace from her window. There was a nagging thought in the back of her mind as the glanced at the palace. But she couldn't focus on it. She sighed and went back to sleep.  
  
[[Maybe one day I'll know.]] she thought.  
  
***  
  
Serena walked around their apartment. "Darien, do you know where I might get some pickles?" she called out.  
  
Darien went out to meet his pregnant wife. "I put them in the lower part of the fridge." he said, trying to knot his tie.  
  
Serena gave him a small glare. "And you think I'm able to bend down there anymore?"  
  
Darien laughed and went to get her a pickle. "Anything to appease my dear wife's appetite." he said as he handed her a juicy green pickle.  
  
She devoured it quickly, and slid on her maternity evening gown. They were going to a fancy restaurant, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by asking for pickles.  
  
"Have you given any thought to the baby's name?" she asked Darien.  
  
"Why Rini, of course." Darien said, surprised.  
  
"No, muffin, I meant her real name. I always assumed we called her Rini as a nickname." Serena said.  
  
Darien thought a moment. "Serenity. After you and your mother."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Serena said, and giggled. "I hadn't even thought about it."  
  
Darien smiled and went into the bedroom. "No, what I'm worried about is RAISING the child. After all, remember when she came to us. She has to be exactly like that, or we could seriously screw up time."  
  
Serena smiled at her husband and zipped up her dress. "Don't worry, Darien. We'll do fine. After all, it's destiny."  
  
Darien didn't look convinced. "I don't know. Sometimes I wish we could just go to Sailor Pluto and ask her what the heck to do."  
  
Serena pulled her husband into a big hug. "Don't worry dear. We have four months."  
  
Darien smiled and they left the apartment. Unbeknowst to them, there was a shadow watching them.  
  
The shadow followed them to the restaurant. It waited patiently outside. A few hours later, it followed the happy couple home. As the entered the buidling, the shadow slipped behind the bushes.  
  
Sorcia made a note. "Next time I follow Sailor Socut suspects, I'll bring a book." She settled down behind the bushes and nodded off.  
  
***  
  
Lita took a deep breath. She smoothed her hair, and inspected her makeup. Amy had arranged for her and Andrew to meet tonight. And she wanted to look her best.  
  
She had cooked Andrew's favorite dish. She had cleaned up the apartment. She was wearing her best dress. But she was still anxious something would go wrong.  
  
Lita's mind drifted to the bottle of vodka in the fridge. [[Maybe one drink will calm my nerves,]] she thought and went to the fridge. She opened the bottle and took a small sip. Encouraged, she took a big gulp, and recaped the bottle.  
  
[[Okay, I'm ready]] she thought.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.Lita took a big breath, and went to the door.  
  
"Hello, Lita." Andrew said. He was wearing a suit and looked very nervous.  
  
Lita smiled. "Andrew, come in." He entered the apartment, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"How are you?" she asked him, trying to make light conversation.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Doing fine."  
  
"Um, I made dinner. We can eat, and then talk." she said. Andrew nodded and sat at the table.  
  
They ate silently. Lita could feel the tension in the air, and wanted so badly to relieve it. Finally after a silent meal she pulled out some chilled wine. "WOuld you care for a glass?"  
  
Andrew finally perked up. "Sure. Red wine. My favorite."  
  
Lita poured two glasses for them. They began to talk.  
  
"Andrew, I wish you would come home. It's been three months." Lita finally got up the courage to say.  
  
Andrew's face tensed. "Lita, I do want to come home. But we have so many problems..."  
  
"We can work them out. I promise I'll try. Please, let's at least try." Lita persisted.  
  
As they continued to talk, the wine bottle got more and more empty. Soon, the bottle was done with and the vodka bottle had been pulled out.  
  
"Lita, you put your responsibilites ahead of me. I don't know how I can deal with that." Andrew said after he had a shot of vodka.  
  
"Andrew, my Sailor Scout responsibilites always come first. It is my duty to protect the Queen." Lita said seriously.  
  
Andrew looked down. "I know that. But you put so much more ahead of me. Your responsibilities on Jupiter, your business as a cook, your pregnancy...I never saw you."  
  
Lita took his hand. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt so neglected."  
  
Later, the vodka bottle was in danger of being empty. Lita and Andrew were now talking about their lives since he had left.  
  
"Then, I met this girl..." Andrew slurred slightly.  
  
Lita giggled uncontrollably. "You know what's a funny word? Fork!" she said, interrupting.  
  
Andrew laughed hard. "Fork! Ha ha!" he said.  
  
Lita smiled drunkenly. "Andrew, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too..." he said slowly.  
  
Without thinking, Lita kissed Andrew very passionately. He responded drunkenly.  
  
As their lips parted, Lita sighed heavily. She moved her arms around Andrew and hugged him tightly. "Don't you think we could...reconsile our differences?"  
  
Without giving a response, Andrew quickly kissed Lita. They began to kiss passionately, needing each other so badly.  
  
"Andrew..." Lita whispered.  
  
***  
  
Amy knocked slowly on the door. It was noon, and she hadn't heard one word from either Lita or Andrew how last night went. She had decided to go over to Lita's finally and ask about it herself. Though, she was a little hesitant at barging in on her friend's personal life.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened. Andrew stood there with shaggy hair and a pale complexion. His eyes were dark and hollow. He looked like death warmed over.  
  
"Andrew! What happened?" Amy asked shocked.  
  
Andrew groaned as he put his hand to his head. "Nothing to worry about, just a hangover. I'm afraid Lita and I both had too much last night."  
  
Amy grew very quiet. She cautiously entered the apartment and looked around. Other than the dining room, the place was spotless. But the dinning roomhad a wine bottle and a vodka bottle on the table. The nice table cloth Lita used for special occasions layed in a heap on the floor. The chairs were both laying on the ground. The table was a mess, with spilt liquor drying on it, as well as glass thrown over it half-hazardly.  
  
"Where's Lita?" she asked Andrew.  
  
"Still sleeping." Andrew replied, going into the kitchen for the aspirin. Amy followed.  
  
Amy stopped in the kitchen. "Have you two worked it out?' she asked timidly, not wanting to push him.  
  
Andrew smiled privately to himself, but it did not go unnoticed by Amy. "In a certain sense." he said, taking three aspirin.  
  
Amy quickly put the pieces together and grew very embarrassed. She blushed. "Oh, I see." she said, wanting to melt into the floor.  
  
At that moment, Lita emerged in her nightgown. "Andrew?" she said groggily.  
  
Andrew glanced over at his wife. "Amy's here."  
  
Lita squinted at her. She quickly put one hand to her head and the other to her stomach. "Hi, Amy." she said slowly. and turned a pale shade of green.  
  
Amy knew what was coming. Being used to this sort of thing from the hopsital, she grabbed the nearest trashcan and held it over to Lita, who promptly lost her lunch in it.  
  
Andrew remained in a stupor as all this happened. He was feeling so hot himself, and it wasn't just from the alcohol. Lita and he may have been able to get along that night, but it didn't fix a mess of problems that had been at the beginning of their marriage.  
  
Lita recovered. "Oh, god, I'm sorry Amy." she said.  
  
Amy nodded. "It's okay, but Lita, don't you think you should lay off of the liquor for a while?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "Nothing to worry about, Ames. I'll stop for awhile if you want me to."  
  
Amy quickly nodded. Then she went over to Andrew. "I think you two have some issues you need to discuss. I'll leave you." she whispered and said goodbye.  
  
Andrew felt really uncomfortable. "Uh, Lita, I don't think I should move in yet." he finally said.  
  
Lita looked up at him. "Why not?"  
  
"Because we haven't worked out any of our problems yet." he said.  
  
Lita was shocked. They had a wonderful night last night, but now she came crashing back to reality. He was right, they still had problems.  
  
[[I need a drink.]] she thought automatically. She went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.  
  
"Are you drinking this early in the morning?" Andrew asked surprised.  
  
Lita glared at him. "Look, Andrew, this is kind of a shock to me. I'll drink what I want when I want, thank you." she snapped, and opened the can. She took a gulp.  
  
Andrew grew silent. Yes there were definitely some problems here. "Lita," he said finally. "I think we should see a marriage counselor before I move back in."  
  
Lita thought it over as she took another gulp of beer. Then she said, "Alright. I agree."  
  
Andrew smiled. At least she was willing to ask for help to fix the problems.  
  
***  
  
"A marriage counselor? Whoa!" Ariana said to Lita.  
  
Lita nodded. "Yup. Apparently he thinks we have too many problems. Of course he didn't think that last night."  
  
Ariana decided not to press the issue. She handed Lita another shot of whiskey. "So, did you hear the king and queen have decided to name their baby Serenity?"  
  
Lita smiled at how proud Serena and Darien must be. They were finally going to have little Rini. She hadn't called them yet, but figured she would in the next day or two. "That's nice." she said genuinely.  
  
Ariana nodded. Most people already knew that, but she always took a special interest in the lives of the king and queen. She felt a special bond to them.  
  
Lita drank her shot. "Whew! Getting a nice buzz tonight." she said mostly to herself.  
  
Suddenly, an image overtook Ariana's mind...  
  
A brunette ran over to her. "Hey Ariana, I just found my dad's wine cellar. Let's go see it!"  
  
Ariana smiled back. "Okay!"  
  
The two girls ran to the cellar. The small brunette put a finger to her mouth to quiet her best friend. They snuck down the steps.  
  
Bottles and bottles surrounded the girls. They giggled and began running between the rows. "Tag, you're it!" Ariana called out.  
  
The girls played a severe game of tag. Ariana climbed onto the bottles to prevent from being it. The brunette tried to follow her.  
  
As the brown haired tom-boy climbed higher, she lost her footing. "Ariana!" she cried out.  
  
Ariana turned and saw her friend falling. "Lita!" she held out a hand to her friend. Instinct took over as she shouted, "Gravity Shield!!!"  
  
Instantly, Lita was softly falling to the ground. She landed gently on the floor, sitting like a small kitten.  
  
The gravity shield had worked on Lita, but not on the bottles she had upset. The cases began tumbling, bottle after bottle. The row crashed and broke unto the floor.  
  
Ariana quickly jumped down. "Are you okay?" she asked Lita.  
  
Lita nodded. Then she saw the mess of bottles. "Oh no, dad's gonna kill me!" she cried out  
  
At that moment, her mother appeared in the doorway. "Lita! Ariana! What have you done?!" she asked shocked.  
  
Ariana looked sheepishly at the queen of Jupiter. "Sorry..." she said quietly.  
  
Instantly, Lita and Arinana found themselves in front of her. "Girls! Is this any way to behave? Lita, you must be punished. Ariana, I will inform your mother of the incident and let her handle it."  
  
Lita looked frightened. "Mother?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Enough, Lita. You disobeyed your father's rule, you must be punished for it." the queen said. Suddenly a ball of lightning appeared at her hand. "Let the punishment fit the crime. Lita, for entering the wine cellar and breaking your father's priceless bottles, you will become dependent on the drink. The denpendency will not cease until you have drunk every bottle you broke." Her mother said.  
  
The lightning bolt hit Lita and she absorbed it with no pain. She was immuned to Jupiter's power, being the princess. But the curse her mother had bestowed on her would always live on.  
  
Later, she and Ariana talked. "How are you going to not be dependent?" Ariana asked.  
  
Lita smiled mischievously. "I just won't start. I can't become depndent on something if I never start."  
  
Ariana laughed. "That's right! Just don't drink...ever!"  
  
Ariana returned to reality. She saw Lita, drinking another shot. [[Could she be the one from my vision? Where were we? Did we know each other as children? Were we best friends in another lifetime?]] she wondered silently. [[Why am I getting all these thoughts now?]] she asked herself.  
  
[pic] 


	5. Chapter 5

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Six  
  
"Intervention"   
  
Author's Note: I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for the next installment. I have been extremely busy. But I will try from now on the get these episodes out more quickly. Thanx to all who have been reading and who have written me! Enjoy!   
  
"Darien...I have to talk to you." Serena said, sitting down awkwardly. Her stomach bulged out.  
  
Darien look at his pregnant wife. Sure, she was heavier and rounder, but he loved her just as much. She was positively glowing, with her body creating and nourishing life. He envied her with her power; with everything that he was capable of, he would never achieve that power of creation. He marveled at her. "What's up, meatball-head?" he asked.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you said. About raising Rini." Serena said.  
  
Darien looked at her seriously. He sat down. "And?"  
  
Serena shifted position. "I think we should raise her the way my mother raised me." Darien gave her a puzzled glance. "Well, she was raising me to take her place when her reign ended. And from what the future showed, we've only seen Neo-Queen Serenity, not Serena. I never saw my mother without her regal gown and the crown atop her head."  
  
Darien shook his head. "I'm not following."  
  
"Well, we have our duties. Whenever we must appear in public, we put on our crowns and instantly transform. Sorta like transformation pens. Well, I think we should...always be transformed around our daughter." Serena said.  
  
Darien suddenly understood. "Serena, you mean to say you don't want her to see the normal us? The human us?"  
  
"I want her to be raised properly. It's how I was raised, and I turned out all right." Serena responded, shifting positions again.  
  
"Serena, that's not how I was raised. I rarely saw my mother in her regal gowns...only when she had to perform royal duties."  
  
"Darien, your mother did not take responsibility for her planet. When Beryl took over..." Serena began.  
  
Darien stood up in rage. "Don't you EVER say that about my mother! You didn't even know her! She was the most honorable, wonderful..."  
  
Serena stood up. "Dearest, I didn't mean to insult her. But where was she when Beryl attacked? Where was she when the planets rejoined to fight against Beryl? All the Scouts remember their mothers, but we also remember yours wasn't there that day. Yours wasn't there to help fight."  
  
Darien glared at his wife. He saw red. "You forget, Queen Serenity, that my mother was Sailor Earth! She brought the peace that existed during the Silver Millennium! My mother was the first soldier against evil! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!!" he shouted and stormed out of the room.  
  
Serena sat down in shock. A tiny tear trickled down her cheek, but she brushed it away.  
  
***  
  
"Melvin, dear, where did you put that manuscript?" Mina called out.  
  
"It's in the desk, where it ought to be." Melvin called back from the kitchen. He was doing the dishes.  
  
Mina slapped her forehead and opened the desk. There was her latest report from the protection committee. "Thank you!"  
  
It had been awhile since Mina had seen her fellow scouts. But with all the responsibilities on her home planet plus her family, she had no time. She had heard through the grapevine the Serena was pregnant, and was arranging to hold a baby shower soon, but suddenly crises on her planet had arisen.  
  
Apparently, Venus had undergone complete political chaos in the years it had no leader. Mina had received the crown from her mother who was forced to live underground from the revolutionaries. Since she had been crowned, Mina had been trying her hardest to please the revolutionaries and protect her monarchy. So far, it had been going well.  
  
Meanwhile, Melvin and Mina had been getting along surprisingly well. Although Melvin was a complete neat-knick, Mina appreciated his organization. Their relationship was full of love and care, and Mina was sure to keep it that way. Her husband was almost top priority to her, just being under her destiny to protect Serena.  
  
Mina began reading the document, her eyes growing heavier and heavier. Why must the committee use all these big words? Can't they just say "Protection of castle is good"? Mina put the manuscript down and sighed.  
  
Artemis curled at her feet. Mina grinned and picked him up. "Hello, hello, Artemis." she said to him.  
  
"Hey Mina. How's it going?" Artemis asked, enjoying the petting Mina was giving him.  
  
Mina shrugged, "Fine. A little boring." She drifted off for a moment before returning back. "Artemis, what do you say we visit Earth in a few weeks? See our buddies, have a baby shower, be there for Serena's delivery? After all, she is six months pregnant."  
  
Artemis smiled, his whiskers lifting. "That'd be wonderful."  
  
Melvin entered at that moment. "Hey sweet thing. Hey Artemis. What's his I hear you say about going home for awhile?" Melvin asked.  
  
Melvin did love Mina, but he was homesick. After all, he was originally an earthling, born and bred on the beautiful terrace. He would always stay by his wife and support her in her rule, but he secretly longed for home.  
  
Mina smiled and lightly kissed her husband. "Yup, dearest. I thought we might leave in a few weeks. Take some time off and visit."  
  
Melvin sighed in happiness. "That sounds wonderful." he answered and kissed his bride deeply.  
  
Artemis surveyed the situation and decided to depart. He let Mina have her privacy, though the newlyweds were constantly in need of it. He groaned and hoped this would quickly wear off.  
  
***  
  
"Sorcia, we are ready to attack." the Emperor stated bluntly.  
  
This took Sorcia offguard. "What? Already? That can't be." she said, shocked. It had only been five months of preparation.  
  
"It's true," a male voice spoke behind her. Instantly her body tensed.  
  
The Emperor smiled. "Rilian has been secretly trailing the Scouts. He knows the every one of them will be at a baby shower next month in honor of Queen Serenity. He has outdone himself this time. Next month on August 23rd, we will attack Crystal Tokyo and wipe them out in one blow."  
  
Sorcia glared at Rilian. "And what do you proposed we use the wipe out that city? Everyone knows it is protected by the power of the Crystal, in addition to the gems of Serenity's allies."  
  
"Oh, elementary, dear Sorcia." Rilian mocked her. "Of course it's protected by the power of the Crystal. But, as the Negamoon family proved, once the Crystal is gone, the protection field ends. All we need to do is get the Crystal."  
  
"oh, and HOW do we do that?" Sorcia asked bitterly.  
  
Rilian held up at small rounded crystal. It shone with brilliance and glowed. He smiled evilly. "Already done."  
  
***  
  
Darien and Serena ate silently. While they had both apologized, there was still a great deal of tension in the air. Serena was glad that they didn't have any royal duties for the next couple of days. She wanted to be alone with her husband in their apartment. Nothing to bother them. They could live like a normal couple for a while.  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get it, muffin." Serena said, trying to lighten the mood. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Um, is this Serena?" a familiar, but unknown voice asked.  
  
"Yes, who's this?" Serena said lightly.  
  
The voice paused. "You don't know me, my name is Ariana. I'm a bartender at Tokyo Palace, in the Juuban area. I'm calling on behalf of Lita."  
  
Serena paused and took a breath. [[What's Lita doing in a bar?]] "Go on." she said.  
  
"Well, Lita's a little too unstable to drive home right now, but insists on going home. I was able to find your number in her purse with a message to call you. I figured you knew her well enough to come and take her home."  
  
Serena held onto the table. Darien looked up and saw his wife trying to control herself. He dashed to her side, looking in her eyes for any sign of what was wrong. "I'll be right there," she said hoarsely.  
  
She hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Darien said softly.  
  
"Lita's at some bar in Juuban. She's too drunk to drive home. The bartender asked me to drive her home." Serena said, grabbing her keys.  
  
Darien took the keys. "I'll drive." he said. He helped her get her coat on and they both ran out the door.  
  
***  
  
Lita stared at Ariana. "Really, I can drive Ariana." she slurred.  
  
"No, Serena's coming to pick you up." Ariana insisted, while wiping down the bar.  
  
Lita paused, taking in the answer. "Sherrrrrreeeeena? Why?" she asked.  
  
Ariana shrugged. "She said she wanted to."  
  
"I haven't sheen Sherena in shuch a long time." Lita mumbled.  
  
At that point, "Sherena" entered the bar. She spotted Lita right away, and went to her side.  
  
"Lita? Hey, it's Serena." she said softly.  
  
Lita looked up. "Hey." she said, then put her head on the bar.  
  
Serena looked apologetically to the bartender. "I'm so sorry about all this. I guess she overdid it her first time."  
  
Ariana smiled. "Oh, this isn't Lita's first time. She's been in here regularly for about five months now."  
  
Serena was taken aback. "You mean, she comes in here regularly?"  
  
Ariana nodded. "Yeah, and usually gets worse than this. I'd walk her home, but she came in earlier than usual, and I don't get off till closing. She said she had her car anyway, but her driving isn't a good idea."  
  
Serena nodded, and focused on her friend. She was now drooling on the bar. "Come on Lita, you're coming home with me."  
  
Lita could barely stand up, but Serena led her outside. "My keys..." Lita mumbled. Serena nodded and Darien got out of the car.  
  
"Hey Lita, get in the back and lie down, okay?" he said softly to her. She giggled and hugged him tightly. "Okay, Shunshine." she said and then got in the back and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"I've gotta get her keys, okay?" Serena said to her husband and walked back into the bar.  
  
Ariana held out the keys. "Here you go. Say, do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Serena looked up. The face did indeed look familiar. It was.... "Ariana! From the pizza place in America."  
  
Ariana's eye lit up in recognition. "And you're the pregnant wife of Darien!"  
  
Serena laughed and patted her round belly. "Yup, seven months now. Fancy seeing you! I never thought'd I see you again!"  
  
Ariana smiled. "Hope there are no hard feelings?"  
  
Serena laughed and brushed the thought away. "That was months ago! Don't even think of it. Well, I better go. I'll see you later."  
  
Ariana waved. "Yeah, come in more often." she said, her eyes dancing with laughter, for she knew Serena would never come again.  
  
***  
  
Lita groaned. She opened her eyes slowly. "Ah, light!" she moaned and squinted shut. "I've got to control these hangovers." she muttered.  
  
"That's a good idea." a female voice said sternly.  
  
Lita jumped up. She squinted through her eyes. "Serena?" she asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
Serena nodded. She looked very unhappy, very tired, and very pregnant. Lita hadn't seen her in months. "It's been a long time." she said.  
  
"How'd...how'd I get here?" Lita looked around. She recognized Serena's living room. She had slept on the couch. Serena stood in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"The bartender called me. She said you were to drunk to drive, and asked me to pick you up. I brought you back here, and have been up all night holding your hair back when you had to throw up. You have had me worried sick." Serena said very seriously.  
  
Lita groaned and put her hand to her head. "I'm sorry, Serena. I had no intention to get that carried away."  
  
Serena pointed to the couch. "Have a seat. I'll go get Darien. We want to talk to you."  
  
Lita sat down. Serena left the room and came back with a sleepy-eyed Darien. He looked extremely tired, but alert. He sat down in a chair across from Lita. Serena took a spot on Lita's left, and sat very awkwardly.  
  
"I called Amy and Raye last night." Serena began. "They're going to be here in an hour. We're going to have the first scout meeting we've had in a long time." Lita nodded. Serena continued, "Amy said that you have been drinking for a long time now, and that she was concerned over your health and safety. How long have you been drinking, Lita?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "About six months I guess."  
  
Serena looked at her friend. "Steadily. Like everyday?"  
  
Lita nodded. Serena looked at Darien. Lita took the time to admire the air of maturity her friend had acquired. She hadn't seen her in over a year, but Serena had finally grown up. She was no longer the ditzy leader needing to be rescued from a scrape. She was the queen of Earth, accepting all her responsibilities without one complaint.  
  
"Lita, why did you start drinking?" Darien asked her.  
  
Lita looked down. She didn't want to answer this question. "I don't want to talk about it." she muttered.  
  
"Look at me. " Darien said firmly. Lita looked up. "I am asking as a very concerned friend, but if you don't answer me, I will ask as your king, and I will order you to answer."  
  
Lita sighed. It was her duty to serve her king and queen in everyway possible, and she was required to obey their orders. The whole story of Andrew, her lost baby, and her loneliness came out. Serena and Darien listened patiently, remaining silent the whole time. Finally, Lita finished her sad story of the past months, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Serena took her friend's hand. "Lita, I know you feel alone right now. But I want you to know that we all love you so very much and are very worried about your drinking. I don't like it when you drink, and Amy suggested that you may have a problem with it. I want you to promise me that you're going to stop drinking. And I want you to tell me if something's wrong. Promise me?"  
  
Lita took a breath. Even as they spoke, she was craving alcohol. To promise her would be the hardest thing she had ever done. But she nodded. She owed her queen that. She owed her friend that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Seven  
  
"The Meeting"   
  
Raye moaned in her sleep. The dreams were coming again, and they were getting stronger. "Death...death..." she mumbled.  
  
Scott sat next to her, silently observing her. He was concerned for his wife, she'd been getting the same premonitions for months now. They all said death. He hadn't been with the Scouts for very long, but he trusted his wife's instincts.  
  
Raye slowly calmed down. The dream was over..for now. Scott immediately shook her awake. "Raye! Raye, love, wake up."  
  
Raye opened her eyes slowly. "Scott?"  
  
"You were dreaming again. Can you tell me anything new?" he asked her.  
  
Raye forced the sleep out of her eyes. "I saw...a spaceship..the Scouts were on a ship. And transformed....and there was a girl...a new Scout. She was holding...something...I can't remember."  
  
Scott sighed. It was the same thing. The Scouts were on some sort of space ship, and there was the same unknown girl holding an unknown object. "Where do you derive death from that, dearest?" he asked.  
  
"I can feel it in the air. It surrounds us. It's dark...cold..and very frightening." Raye said, shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Raye, I know you don't like thinking about this, but try to remember. Who exactly is in the dream?"  
  
Raye closed her eyes, and envisioned her nightmare. "Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, King Darien, Queen Serenity, me, and the unknown girl." she said finally.  
  
Scott held his wife close to him. "Okay, it's going to be okay. We'll find out what's going on."  
  
Raye closed her eyes. She was glad she'd be going to a Scout meeting tomorrow, they could finally talk about her vision. She had a feeling it was a premonition of what was to come.  
  
Lita slept soundly on the couch. Darien was in his office, going over some business papers. Serena was walking around in the kitchen, looking for a scrap of food. Suddenly, she got a sharp pain in her back.  
  
"Ow!" she cried out, and held onto to the counter for support. The pain passed after a moment. She stood up and regained her composure. [[Only six more weeks...]] she thought as she placed her hand over her grown belly. Then, Rini would be born.  
  
In his study, Darien was reading a report. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on the security of the kingdom's treasury. His mind kept wandering to Serena's comment on his mother. Why was he so defensive of her? He remembered her up to a certain point, but then his memories faded. No matter how much he tried, he could never remember where his mother was when Beryl attacked.  
  
Lita woke to a knock at the door. She quickly got up, her hangover nearly gone, and opened it. She cried out, "Raye!" and hugged her tightly.  
  
Serena heard Lita's cry and waddled as fast as she could to see her friend. Raye shrieked in delight when she saw Serena. "Oh Serena! You look marvelous! You're positively glowing!" The two girls hugged each other as close as Serena's protruding stomach would allow.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you so much, Raye!" Serena said.  
  
Darien heard the commotion and smiled. It had been a long time since his wife had seen all her friends. Since before the pregnancy. He briefly wondered about that, but pushed the thought out of his mind as he saw Raye. "Hey Raye. How's it going?" he asked.  
  
Raye smiled at him. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm doing wonderfully. How about you?" Looking at Serena, she grinned. "Surviving okay?"  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye. Darien chuckled. "I'm holding up  
  
okay."  
  
Lita smiled. It was going to be good to get the whole gang back together. She sat down with her friends and the two began talking about Raye's trip from Kyoto. Darien looked over and noticed Scott hanging in the doorway.  
  
Scott looked extremely uncomfortable. He still remembered those dark times when he was a part of the Imperium. He had been trying to forget the time when he tried to kill the Scouts. He looked to Darien and smiled slightly.  
  
Darien completely understood his uneasiness, he had felt the same way when he finally got his memories back. He still remembered serving Beryl. But there was a small part of him that never wanted to forget that time. His time with Beryl had been painful and miserable, but a small voice lingered in his mind that told him he was forgetting something. Something important.  
  
"It's okay, Scott, you can join us." Darien said warmly. Serena immediately looked toward the door. Scott shifted uncomfortably, not sure of how to act around Serena. He knew how to act around his queen, but Serena was different.  
  
Serena smiled. "Hello, Scott. How are you?"  
  
Scott nodded. "I'm doing well, you?"  
  
Without another word, Serena gave him a hug. "Guess what! I'm pregnant."  
  
she said, laughing.  
  
Scott was thrown off by her affection, but returned the hug. He smiled genuinely for the first time. "Really? I just thought you were gaining weight all of a  
  
sudden."  
  
Serena playfully slapped him. She laughed and joined her friends. Darien looked at Scott. "Hey, you know they're going to be giggling and gossiping for hours. Why don't we take the guys and go for a bite to eat?" he asked.  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
The doorbell rang. Serena struggled to stand up and immediately got a pain in her lower back. "Ow!" she cried out and stiffened up. She didn't move for awhile. Darien went to her to make sure she was alright, and Lita opened the door.  
  
"MINA!!!" Lita screamed out and gave her a huge hug. Mina laughed joyfully and hugged her friend close to her. It had been so long since she had seen anything of the scouts. Melvin stood behind her.  
  
Darien looked concerned at his wife. She was slightly pale, and obviously in pain. "Meatball-head, you going to be okay?" he asked, taking her hand.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and nodded. "Rini's just being difficult today." she said finally, and he helped her up.  
  
Mina went over and saw Serena for the first time since the wedding. She gasped. "Serena...oh, you look positively..." Mina was at a loss for words. Her queen, leader, and close friend looked absolutely radiant and completely happy. She had no idea where to start to describe her appearance.  
  
Serena waddled over to Mina. "Pregnant. I'm positively pregnant. Now, give me a hug!" she said and the two embraced tightly.  
  
Melvin smiled at Serena. She looked so happy and joyful. He remembered a time long ago where he had thought Serena was the only one for him. But he looked over at Mina and his heart swelled with love for her. Serena had been a childhood crush. But Mina was his true love.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up when she saw Melvin. "Oh, wow! I'll never get over how you look so...un-dorky!" she spoke without thinking. He blushed and gave her a hug. "I hope you are holding up okay." she said. He nodded, and released her.  
  
The girls sat together for fifteen minutes, just happy to be in each other's company again. Sure they had met online several times, but nothing compared to being in each other's presence. The final doorbell was music to Serena's ears. "It's Amy!" she sang out.  
  
Amy didn't even wait to be let in. She had been seeing Serena every three weeks, as her doctor. She was so welcome at their house, she never worried about formality. "Hi Serena, is everyone...." Amy never finished her sentence. She was bombarded by three energetic girls, all shrieking their delight. Amy laughed and hugged them back fiercely. Greg walked in and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Greg!" Serena shouted out. The girls instantly went from Amy to Greg, hugging him too. He laughed at the surprise, but embraced them. Amy took a seat next to Serena.  
  
Finally, after everyone had hugged each other and the men had left the girls to giggle and gossip, Amy called the meeting to order.  
  
"Alright, guys, let's try and get some business done. Then we can do whatever we want." Amy said to the girls, who were all talking at the same time, Serena being the loudest.  
  
The group quieted down and looked to Serena. It still seemed strange to be waiting for information from SERENA, but they all realized that she had matured into a true leader and a wonderful queen.  
  
Serena didn't flinch under the immediate attention. She cleared her throat and began talking. "Okay, there are several matters to discuss. Our main priority is Raye's visions and the possibility of new enemies from the Imperium of darkness. However, we also have a problem in our group..." at this she paused and looked at Lita. "We will address that as well, and find a way to handle it. Third is the status of Venus. Mina tells me there is some government trouble there that needs to be worked out. Fourth is..." Serena slowed down. Her face paled and she put her hand to her stomach. The group immediately grew concerned. Finally, Serena straightened up. "Fourth is discussion of the princess and what is going to be done in preparation for her arrival." Serena said, smiling slightly.  
  
The girls nodded and began talking. Raye discussed her dream, and Scott's illness. The scouts formulated a protection plan for Earth and were told to keep their transformation objects handy. Next came discussion of Mina's planet. Mina requested that Serena come at her convenience and settle the revolting parties. Serena agreed and said she would as soon as the baby was born. All this time, Lita had grown more and more quiet.  
  
"And now, I believe Lita would like to say something." Serena said, silently coaxing her friend.  
  
Lita cleared her throat as all eyes turned to her. She looked at Serena for assurance. It was funny, she had never had trouble talking to them before. But this was different. "For the past six months, I've been going regularly to...a bar in the Juubann sector. I've been drinking heavily for about five months and last night, Serena had to come pick me up because I was too drunk to get home."  
  
Raye and Mina were shocked. Serena held onto Lita's hand and Amy just looked at Lita patiently. "Why? Why have you been doing this?" Raye finally asked.  
  
Lita sighed. "Andrew and I are having marital problems. He moved out a while ago. At the time, I was pregnant. I lost the baby." Lita said, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Serena put her arm around Lita. "Lita, it's okay. We all want to help you."  
  
Amy finally spoke up. "Lita, I think you may be struggling with alcoholism."  
  
Lita looked up suddenly. She knew that Serena and Amy didn't like her drinking, but she had just figured this was a meeting where they were just informing the others. She had never dreamed that they would confront her! "No...I don't have a problem."  
  
"How often do you drink, Lita? Do you make efforts to hide your drinking? Do you feel that sometimes the best way to solve a problem is to drink? Do you drink to forget your problems?" Amy asked suddenly. Lita just remained silent and stony. "Lita, look at me." Amy commanded. Lita looked up slowly, everyone was silent, awed at Amy's commanding presence. "Do you want a drink right now?"  
  
Lita felt everyone's eyes on her. She had never felt the need to hide anything from her friends. Shame overwhelmed her as she looked at Serena. Finally, she looked the floor and nodded slowly.  
  
Amy sat back. "Lita, you need help. We want to get you that. But the first thing you have to do is admit you have a problem. It's okay, we can get you the help you need. And you know we still love you no matter what."  
  
Tears of shame began to trickle down Lita's face. She had let her friends down, she had disappointed her queen. She had dishonored her planet. She began to sob, and all the girls came around her to hold her. She began telling of all the pain and loneliness she faced night after night. She talked of her misery when she lost the baby, of her depression when she had gotten drunk with Andrew, of her shame that she had a problem. The scouts simply held her close and comforted her.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Serena whispered to her over and over.  
  
[[It's going to be okay.]] Lita's thoughts echoed, and for the first time in months, she felt at peace.  
  
Finally, after all the girls calmed down, they began planning a baby shower for Serena. As they were talking, Serena grew more and more uncomfortable. It seemed the room was closing in on her. The was an increasing weight in her lower abdomen, and she felt like there was a twenty pound brick pressing into her stomach.  
  
Suddenly, a pain sharper than anything she had felt before hit her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed and locked up. The girls gasp and went over to her. Amy was at her side.  
  
Serena felt a wetness suddenly, like her internal organs were gushing out. She tried to take deep breaths, but it was too much pain. She screamed again. She could barely hear Amy's words: "Her water broke!"  
  
Serena was going into labor! 


	7. Chapter 7

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Eight  
  
"A New Arrival"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The scream could be heard throughout the entire hospital. In the labor room, doctors crowded around Serena. Amy was one of the nurses aiding the obstetrician. Darien was at Serena's side, holding her hand.  
  
"Okay, Serena, keep breathing. This one's over." Amy said, looking at the cotor. He nodded. "Okay, I need you to push hard on this next one, Serena. Can you do that?"  
  
Serena was soaked with sweat. Her face was red, and she was exhausted. She could barely move her head to nod. Darien held her hand tightly.  
  
Finally, Serena got the strength to look at her husband. "Remind me again why we didn't use the drugs." she said. Darien smiled. "Darien, do me a favor." she said, feeling the pain coming on.  
  
"Anything darling," he said softly.  
  
Serena braced herself. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she screamed out as the contraction hit her full force. She never heard Darien's cry of pain as she clamped down on his hand.  
  
***  
  
In the waiting room, Mina, Lita, and Melvin sat impatiently. They heard another howl coming from the hall. "That's got to be her 50th contraction! What is taking that baby?!" Lita asked imaptiently.  
  
Mina smiled. "It's going to take a long time. It's Serena's first, she'll probably be there another four hours."  
  
Raye and Scott came back, hand in hand. They had gone off to the cafetria to have a bite to eat. "Hey, how is she?" Raye asked, looking down the corridor.  
  
A howl answered Raye's question. "Nevermind." Raye said, sitting down.  
  
"Jeez, this is stupid! Why can't we be in there?! She's been with us through every tough time we've had! How come we can't be in there?" Lita said, standing up. Several visitors turned and stared at her. Mina smiled and yanked Lita back to her seat.  
  
"Lita, she has Darien right next to her. And Amy's also there, helping out. We'd just be in the way." Mina said, trying to calm her friend down.  
  
Raye glanced down the corridor. She felt the same way as Lita, though she didn't vocalize it. She hated waiting out here, she wanted to be right next to her best friend. She wanted to see every mriaculous moment. It just wasn't fair!  
  
"Coming through!" a male voice boomed. The group looked up and saw Andrew walking into the waiting room holding two objects delicately.  
  
"Andrew..." Lita murmured and put her hand to her head. She had enough emotional turmoil, she didn't need this.  
  
Andrew came to the group. "Thanks for calling me, Raye. Didn't want to miss this. And look who I picked up!"  
  
The two objects were two cats. "Luna! Artemis!" Mina called out and fiercely hugged both of them. Artmeis had come over to Earth with them, but had disappeared mysteriously after they had gotten to their hotel. As for Luna...  
  
"Oh, you're suffocating me!" Luna cried out. Mina let go and smiled. Luna purred as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Where have you been?" Raye asked, craddling Artemis.  
  
"Well, I went to see Luna. She's been staying at the palace to deal with immediate problems." Artemis spoke up.  
  
Raye looked surprised. "How come I didn't know this? I've beenw ondering where you were."  
  
Luna sighed. "I've been in a top secret mission. There has been some activity by the" her voice lowered, "Imperium."  
  
The girls nodded. They looked around. Although they could have transformed and been Scouts in all their glory (for the Sailor Scouts were now revered as mighty warriors), Serena had specifically said on the way over to the emergency room that she wanted to give birth as her normal self. She would present the pirncess at a later date. Being queen was hard enough on her, but having to deliver with a thousand eyes on her would have totally overwhelmed her. The Scouts respected her wishes, and as far as anyone knew, they were just close friends.  
  
"You girls will learn all this information at a later date, but I might as well tell you now. The Imperium is going to strike Earth. I don't know when or how, but they have been preparing for it for about a year now." Luna said very quietly. The girls' eyes widened, but they said nothing. "Just be prepared." Luna said.  
  
A scream interrupted them. "Serena! Is she okay?" Artemis asked, almost a little too loudly. Scott hushed him up.  
  
"She's just having a baby, that's all." Mina said.  
  
***  
  
In the labor room, Serena was almost sobbing with pain. It had been two hours and she was still having contractions. Darien sat right next to her, very exhausted as well.  
  
Serena took a breath. "Darien, are you okay, dear?"  
  
Darien looked up at his wife. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you holding up?" he asked, wiping her face with a cloth.  
  
"I've been better...but then again I've been worse too." she said, and she felt another contraction coming on. "Oh, another one." she gasped.  
  
Suddenly she felt an extremely sharp pain go through her entire body. It was worse than anything she had felt before. She couldn't even scream, her body locked up, and instantly she went unconscious with the sensation.  
  
Darien stood up instantly alarmed. "Omy god, what's happening?!" he asked.  
  
Around him, nursesn instanly bustled. Amy was over reading charts when Serena had fainted. "What is it?" she asked the doctor. He looked very grave.  
  
Darien tried to call his wife. "Serena! Serena, can you here me?!" he asked. [Serena!] he called to her, trying to telephathically contact her. All he got was silence.  
  
"She's having difficulties, her cervix is too small." the doctor told Amy. Amy quickly went to Darien.  
  
"Darien, she's having problems getting the baby through. I think we may have to do a Caesarian section. But first, we have to wake her." she said to him, calming him down.  
  
"Is she going to die? Is Serena going to die?" he asked, strangely calm.  
  
"Not if I can help it. Right now let's wake her up." Amy said, taking his hand.  
  
***  
  
Serena opened her eyes to a familar surrounding. She was standing on what appeared to be clouds. There was a bench that appeared behind her and she sat. It was at that point she realized she was dressed in her regal gowns.  
  
"My darling daughter..." a gentle voice said.  
  
"Momma?" she called out.  
  
Instantly, her mother appeared, also wearing her regal gowns. "My lovely, sweet daughter."  
  
Princess Serena stood up and ran to her mother. They hugged each other for a long time. "Am I dreaming?" Serena asked.  
  
Her mother chuckled. "No, my dear, but you are far away from the hospital right now. You must listen to me."  
  
"I'm giving birth! I'm delivering a baby! Why now? I should be...down there!" Serena said, pulling away.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. You'll be down there in time to go through all the wonderful labor pains. Listen to me." her mother said, a little forcefully.  
  
Serena nodded and sat patiently.  
  
"There are some things you don't know about me. Before I became queen, I was also a Sailor Scout. I was the original Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena looked surprised. "You were a Sailor Scout?!" she asked.  
  
Her mother smiled and sat next to her. "You're so surprised? Your mother was also quite a trouble maker, as well as not very lady-like. But I grew and matured, and became queen. Just like you have." Serena blushed. "But I wasn't the leader. Sailor Earth was."  
  
Serena was shocked. "Sailor...Earth?"  
  
"Yes. She led us all, and eventually brought the years of peace we had while you were raised. Me and Sailor Earth, Ariel being her royal name, were best friends. She was the one who introduced me to your father..." Queen Serenity got a faraway look for a moment, but then returned. "Anyway, one day Ariel just vanished. Disappeared and no one has heard from her since."  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"She left behind her crown, her planet, us, and her family."  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "She left behind her two children."  
  
"TWO?!" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't interrupt me now, this isn't easy for me to admit. Ariel had two children, a girl and a boy. Darien was the younger of the two by about two years. The girl was to inherit the throne, become the next Sailor Earth, and lead us into the next millenium. She was a very close friend of all of the Scouts. But one day, she sat down with me and confessed something. She saw me as a second mother, and felt she could talk to me."  
  
"What did she say?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
Queen Serenity couldn't look at her daughter in the eye. "She said that Ariel had...met a strang woman named Metallia. Metallia had influenced Ariel with dark energy, and she had become incredibly evil. Darien and she had been able to force her away from them, but they wouldn't be able to hold her off. She was coming to me to aid her."  
  
Serena wasn't following. Queen Serenity knew she would have to tell her straight out. "Serena, Ariel became Queen Beryl."  
  
Serena's jaw dropped. The former Sailor Earth was also Beryl?! Darien's mother! She was having difficulty accepting that not only did Darien have a sister, but his mother was Beryl.  
  
"I know this is a shock for you. But you must know this now, because there are things up ahead you must be prepared for."  
  
[[It all makes so much sense.]] Serena thought. It explained why Darien got defensive about his mother, and why he never mentioned his Negaverse days. It also explained why he was so easily brain-washed by the Negaforce, and why he didn't seem to want to leave. He loved his mother very much. He didn't want to leave her.  
  
"Serena, there's more." her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
Serena took a breath. "I don't know if I can handle more."  
  
"Darien's sister told me she didn't want to fight against her mother, that there must be a peaceful way to bring her back. We tried everyway possible, but nothing could bring back Ariel. Finally, Darien confronted his older sister and told her the only way they could keep peace would be to defeat Beryl. For two days the siblings argued about it, Darien wanting to fight Beryl, his sister not wanting to harm their mother. Finally, Darien told his sister that either she would help him in the fight or she would be forced into exile. His sister left an hour later and was never seen again. It broke your husband's heart, he loved his sister so much. He took the throne and trained as a protector of the Scouts, since only females can become Sailor Scouts."  
  
Serena looked at her mother. "And that's where I met him. When we were both in training. He seemed so determined to fight, so angry, yet completely gentle. He could've broken any neck he wanted to with those hands. But he never did. He never laid a hand on anyone unless he was forced to. And he must have always felt horrible for fighting against his mother...and his sister."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "You understand. Now, you must return...there are people waiting for you..."  
  
Serena hugged her mother one last time. "Goodbye, Momma."  
  
"I'm so proud of you, my dear. You are a fine queen, and will be a wonderful mother." Then, the world faded to darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Wait, a minute! She's waking!" Darien called out. The whole group was in the room now, and no one dared tell them to leave.  
  
"Serena! Can you hear us?" Raye called out.  
  
Serena moaned. "I hurt...." she said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"I know dearest. You're going to have a C-section, your too small to deliver and it might injure you." Amy said, taking her friend's hand.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I don't believe this." the doctor. "Her cervix has just expanded another 3 centimeters. Out of the blue. I think this girl will be able to deliver with no problem now."  
  
Serena smiled weakly. "I love all of you guys."  
  
Darien held his wife's hand and smiled, tears coming to his eyes. So many emotions were going through him at once. He wanted to stop all the pain for his wife, but he was helpless. He was also a little jealous, because he knew the baby would hurt her more than she'd ever been hurt and in the end she would hold it and love it unconditionally. But he was also very excited, for his baby was coming. It was just as much a part of him as it was her. A baby that the two had made with their never-ending love was about to see their world.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she cried as she pushed out. Raye started coaching her, telling her to breathe. Amy went down to aid the doctor. Lita and Mina stood, holding hands, smiling. Darien was only able to hold his wife's hand and marvel at the miracle of birth.  
  
"Come on Serena, one more push!" Raye cried out, holding onto her best friend's other hand.  
  
"I can see it's head!" Amy called out. Mina and Lita squeled. Tears rimmed Darien's eyes. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling.  
  
"One, two, three, push!" Raye said.  
  
Serena bore down as hard as she could. She could feel all her muscles straining as she felt the baby being pushed through her body. She also felt the power of her mother helping her. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed loudly as the baby exited her body.  
  
"She's out! It's a girl!" Amy said.  
  
Both Mina and Lita jumped for joy. Serena began sobbing in happiness, the tears coming down her face. Neither Darien nor Raye could keep their tears back any longer. They all hugged each other tightly. Then Dairen kissed his crying wife deeply. They had a baby.  
  
"Do you have a name yet?" Amy asked.  
  
Serena opened her eyes, and slowly calmed down. "Yes." she looked to her husband. "Serenity. We'll call her Rini." 


	8. Chapter 8

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Nine  
  
"Fights and Making Up"   
  
"Oh, Darien...isn't she beautiful?" Serena asked softly.  
  
Darien couldn't form any words. He just nodded, blinking back tears. He gingerly held his daughter. [[My daughter! My own flesh and blood!]] he thought, rocking the sleeping baby gently.  
  
Serena and Darien were now alone in their hospital room. The others had left after making sure both mother and daughter were surviving. Amy had rushed them out, hissing, "Let them be alone for awhile." to which Raye replied loudly,  
  
"To do what?! She just had a baby!"  
  
Serena laid down and began reorganizing her thoughts. There was so much to do now. There had to be a coronation ceremony, plans to organize an army against the Imperium, secretive rehabilitation for Lita, not to mention a really serious conversation between her and Darien about his mother. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
"Meatball-head? You ok?" Darien asked softly.  
  
Serena nodded. "Just tired."  
  
Darien smiled and glanced at his baby. He now had two tired girls to deal with. Not that he minded at all. He chuckled and said jokingly, "So when we gonna have the next one?"  
  
Serena glared at him. "No."  
  
"Just kidding!" he said, laughing. A nurse walked in impersonally and took the baby from his reluctant arms.  
  
"She needs to be watched now. We'll update you." the nurse said coldly. She took the baby out of the room. Darien looked angry for a moment, but then let it go.  
  
Darien leanned down to where his wife lay and kissed his softly on the forehead. "Oh, my wife, my queen, my love. I love so much. I'm so proud of you." he said softly as Serena softly slipped into a deep sleep....  
  
***  
  
"Oh, she's a beautiful girl! Yes she is, yes she is..." Mina said, looking at Rini through the glass.  
  
Melvin grinned and slipped his arm around Mina. "Does this mean you'd like to try for one?" he said softly, blushing slightly.  
  
Mina looked back at him. "Not on your life pal! I saw what that cute little princess did to Serena. I'll settle for being a godmother."  
  
Raye laughed. "Nice try, Mina. I'm her godmother." she said.  
  
Mina looked defensive. "I don't think so, Raye. Serena gave the job to me. After all, I AM second in command!"  
  
Raye's eyes got a flash. "No, she distinctly told me that I would have that job. You may be second-in-command, but I'm her best friend!"  
  
Amy picked up on the conversation. "That's funny, I could've swear Serena told ME I would be her godmother." The two glared at her. Amy sat back a little. "Well, I do know more about babies."  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged a small grin. It was almost like the old days. Luna caught sight of Lita. She and Andrew were talking. Luna assumed it was about Lita's "problem".  
  
"I think I should be the one to take care of Rini! As the queen of Venus..." Mina said loudly. Raye hushed her down.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Queen, you're about to massacred by a hundred people if you don't shut up!" she hissed.  
  
"Really, you guys, what does it matter? If you ask me, I should be the one who decides who stays with Rini." Luna spoke up. The girls all looked at her with shock.  
  
"You?! Why?" Raye asked.  
  
"It's my future duaghter who will end up being her guardian. Isn't that right, Artemis?" Luna said slyly. Artemis coughed and turned a deep red.  
  
"I think I smell tuna. Gotta go!" he said and dashed off. Everyone giggled.  
  
***  
  
"Lita, you're...what?" Andrew was shocked.  
  
Lita couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm going to get help for my drinking problem. I'm...I'm sorry that I put you through this. I'm sorry I'm weak." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry that our marriage failed because of it."  
  
Andrew quickly took Lita in his arms. "Oh, sweetheart. Our marriage hasn't failed, and our problems are not solely your fault."  
  
Lita could only cry softly into his chest. Seeing Rini had brought back the pain of her miscarriage. She was tired, emotionally strained, and suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Andrew held her closely, and for once the problems between them didn't matter. It was destiny. Their love for each other that had carried them through millenium after millenium shone brightly as Andrew embraced his wife.  
  
"Lita, everything will be okay. It will be hard, but we will make it work. I love you. I've always loved you."  
  
Lita sniffed. "I love you, Andrew. I never doubted you didn't love me. But maybe our love isn't enough. Maybe we need something stronger now. I don't think love alone can fix things. I want to make it work so badly, but I'm so frightened it won't."  
  
Andrew met Lita's eyes. [[I do love her. But can I live with her?]] he thought to himself. It wouldn't be easy. It would be a very big risk. [[Is it worth it?]]  
  
Lita dried her eyes. "I have to stop drinking. I have a problem. I need your help."  
  
"I will help you as much as I can." Andrew said immediately, taking her hand.  
  
Lita nodded, and gazed off at the girls who were fighting over their rights as godmother. "I have a drinking problem." she repeated to herself. It was a hard thing for her to admit, but she wouldn't become a slave to the bottle again.  
  
***  
  
Raye glanced at Rini again. The little princess was sleeping soundly, small curls of blond hair caressing her forehead. [[I wonder when her hair turned pink.]] Raye thought mildly.  
  
"Oh man. Now you want one too." a male voice said behind her.  
  
Raye smiled and turned to see Darien standing behind her. "Well, I can let Serena one up me on this." she joked back.  
  
Darien laughed. "You never could let Serena win. When should we be expecting a Martian princess?"  
  
"Whoa! What's all this pressure now?! I'm in no hurry to have a baby." Raye said turning back to look at the nursery. "Though they are such wonderous miracles."  
  
"You're telling me." Darien said, scanning for his little girl. He smiled when he saw the sleeping wonder. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
Raye nodded. "Darien...I think we have a problem. This Imperium is planning something big, I can feel it."  
  
Darien glanced at Raye. "Don't worry, whatever they pitch at us we can handle."  
  
Raye shook her head. "No, it's much bigger than that. I'm not sure if there will be anything left to handle."  
  
"Raye, we're fine. We have the best security, and if all else fails, we have the Crystal protecting us."  
  
Raye looked seriously at Darien. "I see death. I see doom." she said, gesturing towards Rini. "You have a new responsibilty, a life to protect. Darien, do you want to take that risk?"  
  
Darien glanced at his daughter in alarm. "I'll look into it. But that's all I can promise."  
  
***  
  
Mina and Amy sat in the waiting room, waiting for Lita and Raye. They were going to head out for some dinner, they hadn't eaten anything since Serena went in labor. "So Amy, how many lives have you saved?" Mina asked jokingly.  
  
Amy smiled. "Oh, I'm just one doctor, Mina. There are so many who all contribute to one person. I never act alone, I have at least ten people aiding me."  
  
Mina smiled. Amy hadn't changed at all, still as modest as ever. A wicked thought crossed Mina's mind as she wondered how much she could make AMy squirm. "So, you and Greg doing alright?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Yeah, he's doing very well right now. My job is keeping us secure, and we have a private funding from Mercury to keep us going while he's in school."  
  
"Any plans for children?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Oh no. Too many responsibilies already! Although maybe one day..."  
  
Mina blurted out, "What method of birth control do you use?"  
  
Amy's jaw dropped. Her face turned a deep crimson shade. "Mina!" she gasped out.  
  
"Oh, come on Amy," Mina was having fun with this, "I've fought by your side, been married by your side, been crown by your side...you can't tell me?"  
  
Amy could barely speak. She was mortified that Mina would dare pry on that subject. "Mina, is it really necessary to know?" she asked.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I use the condom." Mina said, almost laughing at Amy's embarrassment at that comment.  
  
Amy couldn't believe she was talking about this. "Mina! I don't want to know!"  
  
Mina shrugged. Amy let out a sigh of relief, happy to be over this topic. Then Mina looked over at Amy and asked quite loudly, "How often do you need to use it?"  
  
Amy wanted to die. Luckily, she was saved by Raye and Lita. The girls walked up.  
  
"Oh, hi guys! We were just tlaking about..." Mina said brazenly.  
  
"NOTHING!" Amy cried out. "We weren't discussing anything." she said, fiercely elbowing Mina.  
  
Raye and Lita exchanged amused glances. They decided not to purse the subject.  
  
"Hey guys, when are we going to organize a baby shower?" Lita asked, suddenly excited.  
  
The girls began feverishly making plans. They already knew of the traditional coronation the baby would have, but that was political business. Too many people would be there, representing different planets, stones, and other allies. They wanted to have a shower just for Serena, not the queen.  
  
"We could do it on Venus!" Mina said suddenly. The girls looked at her in puzzlement. "You guys ever seen the gardens? They're divine! And the parks? Plus, our planet could use some morale, we're not doing that well."  
  
"Mina, this is going to be a friend affair, not an appearance by the queen." Amy reprimanded.  
  
"Oh come on, it'd be lovely having you guys there, and maybe we could slip an apparance in. Please?"  
  
It took awhile, but eventually the girls agreed Venus would the best place. They continued discussing their plans all through the evening.  
  
***  
  
Ariana stood at the bar, wiping it down. Suddenly she jumped and a memory assualted her mind...  
  
***  
  
"Mother, tell me about when you were Sailor Earth." a young girl said to her mother one day, while walking the grounds.  
  
"Dear, I've told you every story I know. Which one do you want to hear?" the mother asked good-naturely, stroking her daughter's hair.  
  
"Oh, tell me about the final battle where you brought peace to the planets." the girl said, sitting down.  
  
The mother laughed. "You love that one. But remember, I didn't do it all by myself. All the Sailor Scouts contributed to it." Then she launched into the story of adventure, drama, and eventual victory.  
  
The girl was enraptured by the tale of her mtoher's struggle to defeat the evil force threatening her home planet. She smiled and thought to herself. [[Someday, I'll rule the planet, just like mom. Someday I'll be Sailor Earth, and I'll go on adventures and defend the Universe. Just like Mom.]]  
  
***  
  
Ariana staggered. [[Where did that come from?]] she asked herself. Something strange was happening to her.  
  
She got another flash, one of a small baby with golden curls around her head. It was a newborn infant, sleeping softly. Instantly, Ariana's heart went out to that infant. That infant had now become Ariana's hope. [[Maybe the baby and the memory are connected.]] she thought, and began wiping down the bar again.  
  
Unnoticed by Ariana, there was a woman staring at her. Her dark red eyes penetrated Ariana, searching deeply. She smiled in victory.  
  
"So, this is the one. 'In the year 3001, a new soldier will appear and conquer the Imperium.' I will come out victorious, and the Emperor will hold ME in reverence. She is the one." Sorcia said, before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Sorcia appeared before the Emperor and Rilian. "My Emperor, I have found the new soldier. She is located in Crystal Tokyo, working at a bar."  
  
The Emperor looked up casually. "Oh, is that you Sorcia?"  
  
Sorcia almost let out a groan of frustration. They had been searching for this girl for over two years, and when she had located her, all the Emperor could do was look at her! "Yes, it's me."  
  
Rilian sneered. "My dear Sorcia, what does it matter when the whole Earth is going to perish anyway? She'll just be one of the many destroyed." he chuckled.  
  
Sorcia stopped cold. She hadn't planned on that, but she should've seen it coming. She would have to find out more about what was going on to beat Rilian. She couldn't let Rilian beat her!  
  
[pic] 


	9. Chapter 9

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Ten  
  
"Coronation and Preparation"   
  
"Who's my little princess? Who's my little princess?" Darien cooed to the infant. He held the tiny baby in his arms, smiling and acting like a buffoon.  
  
Serena smiled at him. She was laying backing in her bed, relaxing. Darien was cradling their new baby, though his eyes were red from lack of sleep. "I'm amazed you can still smile at that child after last night." she said, yawning.  
  
"When she looks at you with those adorable blue eyes, a few hours sleep doesn't matter." Darien said, looking at his wife.  
  
"Easy for you to say. She wasn't tugging on your nipples. " Serena grumbled. But then she glanced at her daughter. "But she's definitely an angel. It's hard to believe she's a week old today."  
  
Darien smiled as he laid her back into the cradle. "She's our Small Lady." he said gently, as the infant drifted off to sleep. He then sat on the bed, careful not to jostle his wife.  
  
"One week. You know, her coronation ceremony is in two days. That gives me two days to slim down." Serena said.  
  
Darien kissed her. "Sweetheart, you're beautiful. And the whole kingdom knows you were pregnant. They don't expect you to be a size 4. It's very difficult to keep off the weight you gained in pregnancy."  
  
Serena looked at her chest. "Well, I know some weight I don't want to lose." she giggled.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Raye and Amy were at a baby store looking for presents for the newest edition.  
  
"I don't know, she may not like frills and lace." Rare said, looking at an elegant carriage. "I didn't when I was a girl."  
  
Amy smiled softly. "Raye, she's a princess. I say we get here this and the crib to match."  
  
"Well, what about the Baby Gap? They might have something a little more...practical. After all, she may be a princess, but we know her as a little girl."  
  
"You know, we could just get both." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
"That would certainly spoil her rotten."  
  
"Raye, that's our job."  
  
They both grinned. "Let's do it!"  
  
After buying out most of Baby Gap and Petite FÃ©mme, the two went to get some ice cream.  
  
"It seems forever since we've gotten together. How are you doing?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, things are good. I made a trip to Mars for our honeymoon and it was so wonderful. It was great to be around people who were just like me. It was one big happy family."  
  
"I went to Mercury this summer, before going back to school. It's so amazing. You would think that it'd be really uncomfortable there, with all the heat and talk about rebelling on Venus, but it's so magnificent. Everyone there is peaceful and quite intelligent. If I need a brain teaser, I know where to go."  
  
"Really? Well, Scott and I came back and I've been putting in hours as a priestess at a local temple. Scott's been working at a law firm for some time now, basically doing D.A. stuff. But it brings home the bacon."  
  
"When did you start getting the visions?" Amy asked.  
  
Raye paused to think. "Scott got sick about a year ago. Something really bad, totally draining him. For awhile, I wasn't sure if he was going to make it. But he kept saying that it was the Imperium, gathering strength, and that he'd be fine once they had enough. Then about a week after he got better, I began getting the dreams."  
  
"What exactly happens?"  
  
"I'm on some sort of ship. We're in space. There's fire everywhere, but not the fire I know. It's more like...an evil flame. And I can feel death all around me. There's death everywhere. The flames are emanating the stench of it..." Raye trailed off, remembering the horrible vision.  
  
She continued, "But far off from me, I can see a shadow. Kind of a tall figure, but I can't see her face in the light. She's holding something in her hands, shielding it protectively. The light hits her arms and I see it's a baby."  
  
Amy nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Then suddenly, she disappears. I think she shouted something, but I can't hear her. Then my vision gets hazy and my skin burns...then I wake up." Raye completed.  
  
Amy looks quizzical. "It's got to mean something. But what?"  
  
"Well, we know the Imperium is fearing up for something big. Maybe it's got something to do with them."  
  
"But the Silver Crystal protects us. As long as we stay here, nothing can harm us." Amy said.  
  
Raye shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
***  
  
"Darien," Serena began. "Can we talk about something?"  
  
Darien looked up from the cradle. "Certainly, my love. What is it?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath. "Do you remember your mother?" she blurted out.  
  
Darien blinked. He was taken aback by her question, but thought for awhile. "I remember her vaguely. She was graceful, beautiful, and regal. I never saw her with the crown though."  
  
"Do you remember where she is?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien concentrated. "She...went away. No, wait...she was killed, I think. She died when I was training as a protector for the Scouts."  
  
"Darien, do you remember anyone else from your past?" Serena asked intently.  
  
Darien looked at her funny. "Why so many questions, Meatball-head?" he smiled.  
  
"Because...just answer them." Serena quickly said.  
  
Darien closed his eyes. Instantly a visual assaulted him. He gasped as he saw the Earth of the past, the beautiful mountains, the vast oceans, the breathtaking land. He saw himself laughing and running through the fields. Someone was chasing him...a girl...  
  
"A girl. I remember there was a girl." he said. His heart pounded as he saw her smiling. He could feel her, could hear her thoughts. Much like he could hear Serena's when she was in danger. "I'm bonded to her."  
  
"She's your sister, Darien." Serena said.  
  
Darien opened his eyes in shock. "Sister?! I have a sister?!"  
  
Serena nodded. "'Listen to me, Darien. This is very important. When I went into labor, I was visited by my mother, Queen Serenity."  
  
Darien swallowed and nodded. Serena continued, "Your mother had two children. You and your sister. Your sister was to inherit the throne, become Sailor Earth, and lead all the Scouts of her generation. You were to protect her and us.  
  
"But your mother met a dark person, a person who brainwashed her and gave her ultimate power. Your mother became..."  
  
"Beryl!" Darien gasped. Memories assaulted him of trying to help his mother as she became more and more corrupt. Of his pain when she left him. Of his difficult decision to fight her. "My mother was Beryl!"  
  
Serena nodded, and took Darien's hand. "Darien, you chose to fight against her. That was a very noble, wise, painful decision."  
  
"And Ariana opposed it." Darien finished. "She said there must be a way she could save her. She even went to your mother. She wanted to try another way. I knew it was hopeless, the only way to get mother back was to eliminate the evil inside her.  
  
"Ariana and I fought for days over it. I looked up to Ariana, loved her with all my heart. But I couldn't have her oppose my plans. I needed the people's support, and I wouldn't have it unless she agreed with me. She was their ruler. So finally I gave her an ultimatum."  
  
"And she chose to leave." Serena finished.  
  
Darien nodded, tears glistening his eyes. "It tore me apart to see her leave. I loved her so much...so incredibly much..." he paused, wiping his eyes. "After that, I went to your mother and got into fierce training. That's where we met."  
  
Serena nodded and hugged him closely. "Oh sweetheart..."  
  
"I...I loved both of them so much. Losing them was complete torture..."  
  
"That's why you were so easily brainwashed by the Negaverse. You remembered your mother..."  
  
Darien nodded, a tear trickling down his cheek. "I thought I could change her back...I thought we could be together, as a family again."  
  
"Do you still want that?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien looked at his wife and baby. "I have a family, Serena. You are my family, remember?"  
  
Serena smiled. Her thoughts travelled to Darien's sister. "You said her name was Ariana?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
[[I wonder...]] Serena thought.  
  
***  
  
"So without further ado," the king said in the microphone to an assembled crowd of roughly 2000, "I present to you your new Princess."  
  
The curtains opened and Neo-Queen Serenity came out, holding her delicate baby in her hands. The baby's eyes widened and she made a murmur of intimidation, but then relaxed as her mother stroked her face.  
  
Darien looked at his queen with love in his eyes from behind his royal garb. "Our daughter." he said, taking her and holding her out to the people. The baby began staring at the crowd. She broke out in a smile.  
  
The entire crowd cheered loudly. The queen smiled and stepped up to the platform.  
  
"It is my honor and sole privilege to crown Serenity as princess of the Moon and princess of the Earth. She is heir to the throne. From hence forth, my subjects will call her 'Small Lady'." Queen Serenity said.  
  
There was another cheer from the crowd. From behind the Queen appeared the queens of all the Inner planets to show their support.  
  
The ceremony went on for another two hours, with each Queen showing their support for the new princess. Finally, the ceremony ended with a song being sang to her.  
  
"Whew, that was tiring." Serena said, removing her crown. Her clothing returned to a sun dress. "It's almost like transforming."  
  
Darien nodded, placing his crown back in the glass case. "Hey, Serena, look at your crown." he said, holding it out to her.  
  
Serena looked at the thing. It shimmered with multiple stones, and was pure gold. The crystal lay in the center. "What about it?" she asked.  
  
"Look at the crystal. Doesn't it normally outshine the others?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena took a closer look at the crystal. Yes, it did seem a little dull and dim. She touched it and gasped. "I didn't...feel anything." she whispered, rubbing her palm on it.  
  
"No source of power at all?" Darien immediately looked concerned.  
  
Serena looked at him. She shook her head, her eyes wide with fright. "I...don't feel anything."  
  
Darien took the crown from her and took out the Crystal with surprising ease. Serena gasped. "You...shouldn't have been able to do that. Only I can use the Crystal." she said, taking it from his hand.  
  
"Serena, the Crystal protects Tokyo. If this had no power, we're sitting ducks."  
  
Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. [[If this had no power, I would hear it speak out. But I hear nothing, absolutely nothing...]] she thought. Without further thought, she threw the Crystal on the floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
At that moment, the other girls walked in. They looked at Serena, then at the now shattered Crystal. "Omigod, you broke the Silver Crystal." Raye blurted out.  
  
Serena shook her head. "It's not real. It's a fake. It wouldn't have broken that easily."  
  
"WHAT?!" Amy asked incredulously.  
  
Darien looked at her seriously. "That means someone has stolen the real Crystal."  
  
***  
  
"Everyone, we must consider ourselves under attack. Therefore, we must use all precautions." Queen Serenity said to her military staff.  
  
"Our first is to get you out of here." the general said gruffly.  
  
"Not just me, but the king, all the queens of the planets, and the princess." she responded.  
  
"Then, as far as our subjects go..." another general said.  
  
"They will have to be alerted and prepare defenses for each zone. And you," she said, turning to Luna and Artemis. "You will be put in charge."  
  
Luna nodded. For a moment, there was a spark of pride shining in her eyes. [[It's hard to believe this the same girl I trained. It seems like yesterday I was taking comic books from her, reminding her to study. She's become a wonderful Queen. So much like her mother.]]  
  
"Queen Minako of Venus has a space ship. We'll go to Venus in refuge and you will keep contact with me at all times. Luna and Artemis are speaking through me, obey every command. If this attack is...extremely destructive," she paused. "Send subjects into under ground coves. Random lottery. That includes everyone in this room, with the exception of Luna and Artemis. They go no matter what." The Queen sat down.  
  
The others nodded. "Use all weapons we have. Limit casualties. And...and defend this planet with your lives. I'm counting on you." For a moment, Queen Serenity looked just like Serena. Luna felt for her, under all this stress. She hadn't slept in over 30 hours.  
  
"Your Majesty, if I may," Luna spoke. The Queen looked to her. "You haven't slept in over 30 hours. Please go get some sleep."  
  
The generals nodded in agreement. Queen Serenity stood up. The others stood up in respect as she walked out. "Dismissed." she said, opening the doors.  
  
***  
  
"No, I absolutely forbid it." The king gave her a stubborn look.  
  
"Darien..." Queen Serenity lowered her gaze.  
  
"One, it's King Endymion. Two, you haven't slept in 32 hours. Three, Rini needs to be fed. Four, you need to pack. Therefore, no, I will not allow you to stay here. I can handle things just as well as you, my dear. Go home." he said.  
  
"Don't make me pull rank." Serenity said, looking back at her.  
  
Luckily, their argument was interrupted by a messenger. "Your Majesty," he said, bowing.  
  
"Rise, rise, enough of that nonsense. What is it?" Serenity said, turning her attention on the attention.  
  
"Queen Minako of Venus has sent me a message to let you know your daughter needs to be fed."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I'm leaving right now." she said, giving a look towards her husband. "Take care of things."  
  
"I always do, Your Majesty." Endymion answered, bowing slightly and leaving.  
  
Serenity walked into the throne room, took off her crown, and drove home. She thought of breast-feeding and gave a sound of disdain. [[One of the worst aspects of motherhood.]] she thought, pulling into her driveway.  
  
Mina and Amy sat in the living room. Serena walked in, and waved to them. She quickly crossed to her room, where Raye was cradling Rini.  
  
"About time, Serena." Raye said, giving Rini to her. Serena opened her blouse and shifted Rini onto her chest.  
  
"Alright, I've got to get back in about an hour." Serena said, looking at the clock.  
  
"Wrong." Raye answered. "You're going to get some sleep, then you're going to pack. I've been given strict orders to make you stay home."  
  
"Raye, I'm not in the mood..." Serena began.  
  
"Not that I care. You may be queen, but you're also a new mother and need your rest. Darien will handle everything, and we'll wake you if there's something that you need to discuss." Raye said, pulling out her nightgown. "Now, when you're done with...that," she said, gesturing to Rini, who was happily suckling away. "You will get at least six hours of rest. You need to recover."  
  
"Raye, I have to..." Serena began again, shifting Rini to her other breast.  
  
"I will tie you down if necessary. I've known you since you were fourteen, Serena, don't try this pulling rank bit on me."  
  
Serena finally closed her eyes and nodded. Raye, satisfied, shut the door.  
  
Mina came up to her. "Is she...?"  
  
"She's feeding Rini, and then she's resting." Raye answered.  
  
Mina sighed and nodded. "I'm worried about her. Too much stress right after a baby isn't good for her."  
  
"She'll be fine. She's a trooper." Amy said, coming behind her.  
  
"Where's Lita?" Raye asked suddenly.  
  
Amy turned to her, "Right now, she's seeing her counselor with Andrew. Then, she's going to head to her second AA meeting. She should be home in thee hours."  
  
"Is everything prepared for us to leave?" Raye asked Mina.  
  
Mina nodded. "If things go as planned, we can leave two days from now."  
  
Raye sighed and nodded. It was going to be a long two days. She looked to the door. And she hoped Serena would pull through alright. 


	10. Chapter 10

Story of the Future  
  
Episode Eleven  
  
"Ariana"   
  
Ariana looked around. The Crystal Palace! She had dreamed of being here for as long as she could remember. For some reason, she'd always been drawn to the life of the King and Queen.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. May I help you?" a harried servant asked. "Do you have a pass?"  
  
Ariana nodded and showed him her pass. It was made of beautiful felt with a star design. The servant waved an ultraviolet light over it and revealed a crescent moon in the middle. "Who sent for you?" he asked.  
  
"I received an invitation from..." she glanced at her paper. "From the Duke of Tokyo." she said.  
  
The servant blinked in surprise. "The Duke of Tokyo? Regarding what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Ariana shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
The servant briskly nodded. "Wait here." he said, turning. Ariana glanced around. The palace seemed to be very alive, with several military officers walking around. Ariana began to sense something was not right.  
  
"Commander, all placements should be in order. Why am I still receiving messages that a brigade is not where it should be?" a gruff officer asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll get right on it." a muscular commander answered. He turned and bumped right into Ariana. "Oh, pardon me, ma'am." he said politely.  
  
She nodded. "It's alright."  
  
The commander gave a brief smile before leaving. Ariana looked at the crystal interior. It was beautifully crafted and very spacious. [[I wonder where the King and Queen reside.]] she thought to herself.  
  
"Miss?" The servant had returned. "Follow me, please."  
  
Ariana complied and followed him through a complex maze of hallways and doorways. Ariana noticed several groups of men and women gathered, discussing important matters.  
  
Finally, after going up several stairways, she entered an empty corridor. The silence was erie and she looked around. Finally, they stopped at an eloquently crafted door.  
  
"Inside there, miss." the servant said, turning.  
  
"Um, wait! Can you tell me anything about this man? What does he want?" she asked him.  
  
The servant turned his head. He gave a small smile. "I guarantee it will be a shock."  
  
Ariana gave him a puzzled look. "Just open the door, all your questions will be answered."  
  
Ariana turned and opened the door.  
  
***  
  
King Endymion paced the room. He wiped the sweat of his brow. He was facing a world crisis, his wife had just given birth, and he was facing the prospect of having to leave his beloved home. Yet nothing stressed him more than this one moment.  
  
The door opened. He turned and faced the girl. She gasped. "Hello, Ariana."  
  
Ariana awkwardly bowed low, not prepared to face the king. "Your Majesty." she gasped.  
  
"No, none of that. Rise." the king said, slowly removing his crown. Rapidly he transformed into a handsome man wearing pressed khakis and a black tee- shirt. He looked strangely ordinary.  
  
Ariana let out a small shriek. "You're the guy...from the pizza parlor."  
  
Darien nodded. "Darien." he said.  
  
"I remember. And Serena...she was pregnant. I saw her the other day, carrying Lita out. What's going on?!" she asked.  
  
"Ariana, sit down. There's a lot we need to get out. It's obvious you remember nothing." Darien said.  
  
Over the course of an hour, Darien related to her the story of the Moon Kingdom and Queen Beryl. When he finished, Ariana just gazed at him.  
  
"So I'm your sister? And Serena's the...the Queen?!" Ariana could hardly believe this.  
  
Darien nodded. "Serena is Queen Serenity. And Small Lady is Rini, our newborn daughter."  
  
"And I'm...your sister?" Ariana asked.  
  
Darien smiled. "My elder sister. Sailor Earth. Queen of Earth."  
  
Ariana began to rapidly shake her head. "This isn't happening! How...are you sure? You haven't mixed me up?"  
  
Darien looked at her sympathetically. "I know this is a shock. It was a shock for me, too. Have you been getting any flashbacks?"  
  
Ariana thought. "Some. I got one of Lita...when we were kids, I guess. And I remember a boy who I thought the world of." she said, looking at him fondly. [[Come to think of it, he does look like the boy in my dreams.]] she thought.  
  
Darien took her hand. "I remember you. I idolized you, almost worshipped you. I loved you so much. It was a heartbreak when you left."  
  
Ariana looked away. A jolt of pain went through her heart. She closed her eyes, and got a fuzzy vision...  
  
...that was interrupted by a steward knocking on the door. Darien hastily put his crown on and transformed.  
  
"Your Highness." the steward entered.  
  
King Endymion nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"Queen Serenity is here. She wishes to enter the castle."  
  
The king closed his eyes a moment. He heaved a sigh and looked at the steward. "Bring her here. If you have to drag her here by force, bring her here. And as far as her being Queen, consider her mentally unstable at the moment."  
  
The steward looked at him. "Sir, she is our Queen..."  
  
"She is also a woman whose just given birth! Chalk it up to postpartum depression if you must. Just bring her here!" Endymion shouted. The steward bowed hastily and left.  
  
"What's wrong with Serena?" Ariana asked.  
  
Endymion turned to her. "One, she is Queen Serenity. Never address us as anything else. It is imperative that we maintain our royal stature. And she is being very stubborn at the moment."  
  
Ariana cracked a little smile.  
  
Shortly later, the doors opened. Queen Serenity stormed in. "I have been forced to come here before I do anything else. I demand to know..." she stopped at seeing Ariana.  
  
The doors shut. "And how was your..." he checked his watch, "four hour nap?" he asked.  
  
"Ariana..." the queen said slowly, glancing at Darien.  
  
"I know everything, my queen." Ariana standing, bowing low.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, and quickly removed her crown. She detransformed in sweats. "No need of that. By rights, YOU'RE the queen here." she said.  
  
Ariana shook her head fiercely. "Not all at once, please. It's enough knowing I'm his sister, a Sailor Scout, and former princess."  
  
Serena laughed and nodded. "I know, it does come as a shock." she said, turning to Darien who had detransformed as well.  
  
"My dear sister." Darien said, hugging her. "Now I have one more person in my family."  
  
Ariana smiled and closed her eyes. The memory of those years with Darien came back to her in a flash. "Oh Darien, I do remember! I remember you!" she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
Serena smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Finally, the hug broke. "And I guess that makes us..." she said.  
  
"In laws!" Ariana laughed. She gave Serena a light hug. "Sister-in-law." she said warmly.  
  
"Not only that, but fellow Scouts. You're Sailor Earth!" Serena said. "We should get the others and tell them!"  
  
Darien placed both hands on Serena's shoulders. "Not until you get some more sleep." he said sternly.  
  
"Darien..." Serena whined.  
  
"Serena, you're recovering from a pregnancy. The last thing you need is the stress of planning a defense for an entire planet."  
  
"Defense?! From what?!" Ariana asked, horrified.  
  
Serena looked at Darien. "You didn't tell her. Nevermind, I'll explain on the way home. It doesn't look like my soldiers will let me do anything anyway." she said, putting on her crown. In a moment of brightness, she transformed to the beloved Queen of Earth. "Let's go." she said, opening the door.  
  
***  
  
"Wow! Who'd have guessed we had another Sailor Scout?!" Mina asked.  
  
Ariana smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Amy looked at her warmly. "Have you tried transforming?" she asked.  
  
Ariana looked blankly. "Transform? Don't you need some pens or something?" she asked.  
  
Raye laughed. "Not in the wonderful world of technology. Our planets lend us the power, so we don't need to bother with the pens anymore. Besides, Lita kept forgetting hers." she cracked.  
  
"Hey, I did not! That was just once!" Lita protested. Ariana laughed.  
  
"But you should be able to transform. Sailor Scout abilities are endowed in us. It comes natural," Amy said to Ariana.  
  
"Let's all try, I haven't transformed in ages!" Mina said, standing up.  
  
The other girls complied, Ariana standing unsurely. "I'm not sure it will work." she said.  
  
"Just watch us." Raye said, lifting her hand. "Mars Planet Power!" she screamed.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
In instants, all four girls had become the beloved warriors. Sailor Mars smiled encouragingly to Ariana. "Try." she said.  
  
Ariana took a deep breath and lifted her hand. "Earth Planet Power!" she cried out.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sailor Mercury said, taking out a computer.  
  
Sailor Venus looked puzzled. "It should have worked. What went wrong?"  
  
[[Not enough power.]] a voice said in Ariana's head. "There wasn't enough power." she said without thinking.  
  
"Enough power?" Sailor Jupiter looked puzzled.  
  
Ariana shrugged. "I'm not sure, that's just what my instincts tell me."  
  
At that moment, Serena came out, holding Rini to her breast. "What the...? Why are you all transformed?" she asked.  
  
"We were trying to see if Ariana could transform." Sailor Venus explained.  
  
Sailor Jupiter detransformed. "She can't. She doesn't have enough power."  
  
Sailor Mercury continued tapping on her computer. "Well, it's reading high power surges from her body, comparable to a fifth level Scout. She should be able to transform, I don't know what's keeping her."  
  
Sailor Mars closed her eyes and ran her hands close to Ariana. "She does have the aura. But something is lacking..." Sailor Mars said, detransforming. "I'm not sure what it is."  
  
Serena smiled softly. "Well, hopefully she won't have to." she said, shifting Rini, who was suckling happily.  
  
Raye looked at Ariana. "But it is a problem we should fix. Especially if you think there's a threat to attack nearby."  
  
Sailor Venus stepped in. "Speaking of which, Serena, the ship is ready. We can depart as early as two days from now."  
  
Serena nodded slowly, cradling her baby. Ariana looked at Rini with undisguised love. "My little niece." she cooed, stroking her cheek.  
  
"There must be a reason for you not transforming. Maybe we need to supply you with power." Sailor Mercury said, still clicking away.  
  
"Yes, let's try." Lita said.  
  
Serena ferociously shook her head. "No, I'm not transforming. Not the way my body looks."  
  
Raye shook her head. "Serena, do you think we care? You could still probably fit into your suit. Come on, we need your help."  
  
Serena remain unconvinced. "Please Serena?" Lita asked. She finally shrugged and put Rini into a pram in the living room.  
  
"But no jokes, I'm still not at my ideal weight." Serena said.  
  
Everyone nodded seriously, trying to hold back smiles. She lifted her arm and called out, "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
Instantly she was transformed into the beautiful warrior Sailor Moon. "Whoa, I haven't done that in forever!" she said, looking down.  
  
"You look gorgeous Sailor Moon! Why were you ever worried?" Venus asked.  
  
Mercury smiled. "You're beautiful. Don't even deny it. Now Ariana, try transforming. Everyone concentrate on her."  
  
Lita and Raye quickly transformed and they all concentrated really hard. Ariana lifted up her hand. "Earth Planet Power!" she cried out.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"It's useless!" she said. "There's still not enough power!"  
  
Mercury clicked at her computer. "My hypothesis is you need a boost. Perhaps if we combine our powers to help her?"  
  
Mars shook her head. "No, not combine our powers. Something is telling me she needs power from each of us that is more specific than that."  
  
Ariana closed her eyes. [[What do I need?]] she asked herself.  
  
Instantly she was assaulted by a memory...  
  
***  
  
"Mother, what is that stone you carry?" she asked to her mother.  
  
The ravishing woman smiled down at her. "This is the stone of Earth, my child. It is a transformation stone."  
  
"So you can become a Sailor Scout?" Ariana said eagerly.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Someday, Ariana, this stone will belong to you. And you'll be Sailor Earth."  
  
"Really?!" she squealed in delight. "How do you use it?"  
  
"You must learn the elements that combine to help you transform for the first time. You must use them properly and evenly. Then the power will come forth that you will never lose again."  
  
***  
  
Ariana opened her eyes. "She's coming to." Amy said. "Are you alright?"  
  
The other girls hurried over. "What...what happened?"  
  
"You fainted." Serena said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ariana nodded. "I had a vision...a memory came back..." she said weakly.  
  
Amy placed a hand on her forehead. "Right now, let's not worry about it. Let's get some food in you."  
  
The girls nodded. Ariana stood up.  
  
Suddenly, all five watches beeped loudly. The girls looked at each other with horror. Serena opened hers. "Yes?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Serena, it's Darien. Hurry, get Rini and the others. Imperium troops are on the move straight towards Earth!" 


End file.
